The Halfs
by Lee Shikuni
Summary: Human dan Halfs. 2 Makhluk yang berbeda, tapi hidup di satu dunia. Tapi untuk apa ada Half? Tidak ada yang tahu. Tidak ada yang tahu tujuan dari di ciptakannya Half oleh Dewa mereka. Dan Buku Sejarah Half Kuno adalah jawabannya. Mereka (Half) di kumpulkan dan memiliki takdir yang sama/SJ, B.A.P, EXO Official Couple. Except BTS/Yaoi Fanfic!/Rated T-M/RnR, please...
1. Prolog

**Prolog**

**Title: The Halfs**

**Author: Lee Shikuni**

**Genre: Fantasy, friendship, romance**

**Archip: Sad ending, chapter, yaoi**

**Cast: -All members EXO**

** -All members BTS**

** -All members B.A.P**

** -All Members Super Junior**

** -And OC (Jika di perlukan *Jaga2*)**

**Warning: Yaoi Fanfic! DLDR! Setelah bca hrs di review, donk… ^^ Official Couple. Kecuali BTS.**

**A/n: Sebenernya ide cerita udh dri lama. Ide FF-nya muncul pas lagi suka2nya sama BTS. Dan… Shi pernah bca FF di FFN yg ada kata "ELF", "Half ELF"&"Human"nya. Dan kalo gk salah, judul FF "The Wings". Tp Shi lpa authornya spa. Mianh klo mirip. Shi cm pinjem istilah "Half"&"Human"nya aja. Moga gk marah. Klo ada yg bash, Shi rela delete ini FF karna mungkin bakal di kira ada unsur plagiatnya. Tp ide&alur murni dri otak Shi! Hope U like it! Happy reading… ^^**

**AUTHOR POV**

Di dunia ini, terdapat 2 jenis makhluk. Yang satu, manusia (Human). Dan yang satunya makhluk istimewa setengah manusia atau biasa di sebut half (Human Half). Mereka hidup bersama di sebuah dunia.

Dari fisik, memang kebanyakan Half memiliki persamaan dengan manusia. Yang membedakan hanya kekuatan istimewa yang di miliki oleh Half. Tapi terkadang, kekuatan istimewa membuat fisik mereka berbeda dengan yang lain. Seperti sayap, ekor, telinga, dsb. Tapi tentu itu bisa di sembunyikan (dimasukkan ke dalam tubuh mereka).

**AUTHOR POV END**

**~TBC/DELETE?~**

**A/n: Minta reponnya dlu, ne? Takutnya ada yg gk setuju&emg ngerasa mirip. Shi ikhlas DELETE INI FF. Review, please… ^^**


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**Title: The Halfs**

**Author: Lee Shikuni**

**Genre: Fantasy, friendship, romance**

**Archip: Sad ending, chapter, yaoi**

**Cast: -All members EXO**

** -All members BTS**

** -All members B.A.P**

** -All Members Super Junior**

** -And OC (Jika di perlukan *Jaga2*)**

**Warning: Yaoi Fanfic! DLDR! Setelah bca hrs di review, donk… ^^ Official Couple. Kecuali BTS.**

**A/n: Polarise 437: Kan official Couple. Emg HaeHyuk, kn? Bkn EunHae? Ok, gamsahamnida udh bca&review… ^^**

**Ah, ternyata ada yg minta next. Yaudah deh, next aja. Tp jgn kecewa klo sewkt-wkt Shi delete ini FF karna ada yg nge-bash ini FF mirip sma FF 'The Wings' Salah Shi sendiri jg, sih knp ngambil istilah dri FF lain. Tkt termasuk plagiat, aja. Tp sekali lagi, y… ALUR FF INI MURNI BWTAN SHI! #Smirk**

**Di sini aku cba bikin panjang deh, biar puas&gk bnyk protes lgi. Hope U like it. Happy reading… ^^**

**SOMEONE POV**

Aku menutup bukuku, memasukkannya ke laci mejaku dan menatap keluar jendela. Itu lapangan basket. Selalu ramai. Dan aku sendirian di kelas.

Aku bangkit dari bangkuku dan berjalan menuju lapangan basket. Sebenarnya aku juga ikut klub basket. Hanya sedang tidak _mood_ untuk bermain. Lagi pula kami di bebaskan di sini. Ah, mau kuperkenalkan orang-orang di sini?

Ah, kalian liat namja tinggi berambut pirang itu? Namanya Wu Yi Fan a.k.a Kris. Dia kapten tim basket Academy ini.

Oh, dan lihat namja tinggi berambut cokelat ikal itu. Namanya Park Chan Yeol.

Sedang namja tinggi yang rambutnya selegam langit malam bermata panda itu Huang Zi Tao. Namjachingu Kris. Aku-akui ia sangat imut, menggemaskan, juga lucu. Tapi yang aku tidak mengerti, kenapa bisa ada seekor panda menjadi namjachingu seekor naga? Lupakan itu. Berikutnya…

Namja tinggi berkulit putih-pucat yang sangat periang dengan rambut yang di cat biru cerah. Choi Jun Hong a.k.a Zelo.

Dan yang terakhir, Oh Se Hun. Namja tinggi berkulit putih-pucat, berambut cokelat dan jangan lupakan wajahnya yang memang tampan tapi berexpresi datar seperti dinding. Aku sempat berpikir dia tidak bisa berexpresi dengan expresi lain selain datar.

Oh, ne. Tambahan. Coba kalian lihat di sisi lapangan. Ada namja berwajah serius, kan? Badannya tinggi dan sebenarnya memiliki suara yang indah. Zhou Mi Sonsaengnim. Dia pelatih vokal, pelatih basket, pelatih dance, juga guru fisika dan kimia.

Anak-anak basket keluar dari lapangan. Mendengar ceramahan singkat dari Zhou Mi Sonsaengnim, lalu berjalan kearahku. Mereka menarikku ke… Dance club?

Tao, Se Hun, dan Zelo masuk ke ruangan klub dance. Aku hanya memperhatikan anak klub dance di pintu bersama Kris juga Chan Yeol.

Selain ada Se hun, Tao, dan Zelo, di kelas dance juga ada Zhang Yi Xing a.k.a Lay. Uh! Sepertinya dia terkejut saat Zelo dan Tao yang heboh berteriak di dalam kelas.

Yang baru bangun tidur di kursi sudut ruangan itu Park Jimin. Teman sekelasku. Termasuk…

Oh, lihat! Lihat namja cantik sekaligus tampan yang wajahnya mirip Se Hun berambut pirang? Tidak tahu yang mana? Itu, yang baru saja ber-hivi-ria dengan Tao juga Se hun. Sudah terlihat? Nah, dia Xi Lu Han. Namjachingu Se Hun. Tidak perlu begitu karena Lu Han bukan milik kalian. Kajja, kita lihat yang lain.

Nah, yang sedang mengobrol dengan namja imut di ujung kelas itu namanya Jung Ho Seok a.k.a J-Hope. Sedangkan yang di ajak ngobrol namanya Jeon Jung Kook. Mereka sepasang kekasih.

Tuh! Kalian lihat Zelo? Woah~ dia tersenyum! Lucu sekali~ tapi sayang senyumannya bukan untuk kalian. Tapi untuk namja yang ada di hadapannya. Moon Jong Up. Namjachingu Zelo.

Eh? Mana Hyung mungil itu, ne? Oh… itu dia! Sedang apa dia di bawah meja? Ah, lupakan. Namja lucu + imut yang sedang baca komik di bawah meja itu Kim Min Seok a.k.a Xiu Min.

Sedang namja yang tertidur dengan _earphone_ di telinganya yang duduk di bangku paling belakang itu Kim Jong In a.k.a Kai.

Dan ada beberapa Sonsaengnim yang masuk barusan, membuat kelas yang ricuh(?) itu hening seketika.

Ada Lee Hyuk Jae a.k.a Eun Hyuk Sonsaengnim. Terkenal sebagai Sonsaengnim yang paling yadong di Academy. Selain jadi pelatih dance, Eun Hyuk Sonsaengnim juga guru konseling dan pelatih rap di rap club.

Ada juga Shin Dong Hee Sonsaengnim. Jika di lihat dari tubuhnya, mungkin orang akan mengira dia tidak akan bisa dance. Tapi sayangnya… dancenya sangat mengagumkan! Dia juga seorang guru sejarah Half. Tau tentang Half dan Human, kan? Geurae, nanti aku jelaskan lagi. Oh, dan selain itu, ia juga pelatih rap.

Lee Dong Hae Sonsaengnim. Tampan, sih… dia juga pelatih vokal dan rap. Termasuk guru Seni Teater. Dong Hae Sonsaengnim itu nampyeon-nya Eun Hyuk Sonsaengnim. Iri? Aku juga. Aku juga ingin menikah dengan orang yang kucintai meski dia namja…

Dan Zhou Mi Sonsaengnim juga ikut masuk kelas dance ini. Seperti kataku tadi. Dia juga pelatih dance.

Kalian tahu studio dance seperti apa, kan? Sebuah ruangan dengan cermin besar di seluruh dindingnya. Benar. Dan itu juga ada di dalam ruangan klub dance ini. Yang kubingungkan di sini adalah, sejak kapan di kelas dance ada meja dan kursi? Apa itu properti dance mereka? Hmm… Bukan urusanku.

Dan tanpa menghiraukan ocehan Sonsaengnimdeul di depan, J-Hope, Jong Up, Zelo, Jung Kook, Lu Han, Xiu Min, Tao, Se Hun, Lay dan Kai –yang ntah sejak kapan bangun— menarikku dan mengajak Kris dan Chan Yeol ke kelas klub vokal.

Lu Han dan Jung Kook masuk ke kelas vokal. Di sana ada Jung Dae Hyung yang kulitnya agak tan dan apa bisa kukatakan bibirnya itu dower? Meski begitu, dia anggota Sekretaris OSIS, lho…

Ada juga Kim Seok Jin –panggil saja Jin— dan Kim Tae Hyung a.k.a V yang sedang latihan vokal bersama sepertinya. Mereka sepasang kekasih.

Di tengah kelas ada namja manis dan namja imut yang sedang tersenyum dan melambai kearah pintu tempat aku berdiri. Rupanya sedang menyapa namjachingu masing-masing yang tentunya bukan aku.

Namja manis itu Byu Baek hyun. Namjachingu Chan Yeol. Baek Hyun memiliki suara yang cempreng-melengking tapi indah. Sama seperti Jimin. Tapi Jimin malah tak berani ikut klub vokal karena merasa suaranya buruk. Padahal jika ia mau mencoba, suaranya bagus untuk pengambilan nada suara tinggi untuk _back sound_(?). Beruntungnya, suara Baek Hyun jauh lebih bagus dari pada Jimin meski jenis(?) suara mereka sama.

Dan namja imut itu Do Kyung Soo a.k.a D.O. Namjachingu Kai. D.O memiliki suara yang merdu dan enak di dengar.

Di depan kelas ada Kim Jun Myeon a.k.a Su Ho yang memperhatikan teman-teman satu klubnya yang hampir tidak tahu situasi semua. Ribut sana-sini. Oh, ne. Su Ho juga Ketua OSIS di Academy ini. Suaranya lumayan bagus. Setahuku, dia masuk klub vokal untuk menyempurnakan –memperhalus— suaranya .

Dan di ujung kelas ada Kim Jong Dae a.k.a Chen yang sedang mendengarkan musik lewat _aerphone_nya. Dia adalah wakil ketua OSIS 2.

Beberapa menit kemudian, beberapa Sonsaengnim masuk ke kelas vokal. Yang pertama, Kim Jong Woon a.k.a Ye Sung Sonsaengnim. Dia memiliki suara emas yang sangat indah. Julukannya Golden Voice. Di tambah dia sangat tampan. Ye Sung Sonsaengnim juga adalah seorang guru bahasa. Kalian tahu kan, bahasa-bahasa kuno yang selalu di pakai para Half untuk membaca buku sejarah Half kuno. Ia juga pelatih vokal dan musik (Club).

Yang kedua ada Kim Ryeo Wook Sonsaengnim. Dia Anae Ye Sung Sonsaengnim. Manis, bukan? Lucu, bukan? Cantik, bukan? Ye Sung Sonsaengnim memang tidak salah memilih Ryeo Wook Sonsaengnim menjadi Anae-nya. Ah, apa 'dia' juga berpikir seperti itu padaku? Ah, lupakan. Ryeo Wook Sonsaengnim mengajar Seni Musik –selain pelatih vokal, musik, dan cooking-.

Lalu yang ketiga, ada Cho Kyu Hyun Sonsaengnim. Si Evil Maknae. Itulah julukannya. Julukannya Evil, aku masih mengerti karena dia memang salah satu Sonsaengnim yang jahil memang. Tapi julukan 'Maknae'? Aku dengar, sih… Dia termasuk Sonsaengnim yang cukup manja. Geurae, itu lumrah. *-_- Emmh,… Ada yang percaya bahwa Kyu Hyun Sonsaengnim mengajar Matematika? Tidak? Aku juga tidak. Tapi kenyataannya, itulah pekerjaannya. Yah~ Selain dia pelatih vokal dan musik.

Selanjutnya, ada Henry Lau Sonsaengnim. Sonsaengnim imut dengan pipi tembam bagai Mochi dan kulit putih pucatnya. Tapi dia berbakat, lho… Henry Sonsaengnim adalah Sonsaengnim termuda di Academy. Dia mengajar Biologi, pelatih vokal, dan musik.

Ada juga Dong Hae Sonsaengnim. Sepertinya ia sudah selsai di kelas dance-nya. Meninggalkan Anae tercintanya –Eun Hyuk Sonsaengnim— dengan Shin Dong Sonsaengnim di sana.

Dan… Ah… Rasanya aku sudah bosan menyebutkan ini berkali-kali. Tapi sepertinya Zhou Mi Sonsaengnim sudah selesai dengan kelas dancenya. Meninggalkan Shin Dong Sonsaengnim dan Eun Hyuk Sonsaengnim di kelas Dance. Dan Zhou Mi Sonsaengnim adalah Nampyeon dari Henry Sonsaengnim. Apakah mereka serasi?

Jung Kook, Baek Hyun, D.O, Lu Han, Jin dan V keluar dari kelas vokal. Mengabaikan ocehan Sonsaengnimdeul lagi di depan. *Harap jangan di tiru, ne?* Kemudian Jung Kook, J-Hope, Jong Up, Zelo, Baek Hyun, Lu Han, D.O, Kai, Se Hun, Tao dan Xiu Min menarik aku, Kris dan Chan Yeol ke Rap Club.

Kris, Chan Yeol, Jung Kook, J-Hope, Jong Up, Zelo, Kai, Se Hun, Xiu Min, dan Tao masuk ke kelas Rap. Sebenarnya aku juga anggota Rap Club. Tapi aku sedang malas. Lagi pula, aku sudah berjanji pada kalian untuk mengenalkan semua orang yang ada di sini, kan? Jadi bisa sekalian santai jalan-jalan keliling sekolah.

Selain anak-anak tadi –termasuk aku— di kelas Rap ini juga ada Kim Nam Joon a.k.a Rap Monster. Dia memiliki kemampuan dan kecepatan Rap yang luar biasa. Bahasa Inggris yang ia kuasai juga mendukung itu. Tapi tentu rap-nya masih kalah dengan rap-ku. Dan dia termasuk Bendahara OSIS.

Lalu ada Bang Yong Guk. Jika kalian dengar, rap-nya sangat _manly_. Aku suka mendengarkan rap-nya.

Beberapa saat kemudian, beberapa Sonsaengnim masuk. Seperti Shin Dong Sonsaengnim, Eun Hyuk Sonsaengnim, Dong Hae Sonsaengnim, dan Henry Sonsaengnim.

Tambahan, ada Kim Hee Chul Sonsaengnim. Dia adalah Sonsaengnim yang tegas. Dia Pembina Klub Mading, pelatih Modeling Club, dan guru pelajaran tentang Hukum. Emmh… setarakan saja dengan Wakasek Kesiswaan yang tegas di sekolah kalian.

Ntah Hee Chul Sonsaengnim sedang berbaik hati atau apa. Biasanya ia tidak akan membiarkan beberapa anak didiknya pergi tanpa izin darinya saat KBM(?) di mulai. Tapi kali ini sepertinya _mood_nya sedang bagus. Dia membiarkan Yong Guk, Rap Monster, Jung Kook, dan Chan Yeol keluar kelas. Mereka menarikku ke… Music Club.

Aku juga anggota klub musik. Aku masuk klub musik karena aku suka membuat lagu. Yang biasa membimbingku adalah Dong Hae Sonsaengnim. Tapi… Ah, lupakan itu. Yong Guk, Rap Monster, Jung Kook, D.O, Baek Hyun, V, dan Chan Yeol masuk ke kelas musik. Tapi aku tetap diam di pintu bersama Lay dan Jin.

Lagi-lagi ada beberapa Sonsaengnim yang masuk. Seperti Ye Sung Sonsaengnim, Ryeo Wook Sonsaengnim, Kyu Hyun Sonsaengnim, dan Henry Sonsaengnim, oh jangan lupakan Dong Hae Sonsaengnim. Sepertinya mereka sudah selesai dengan kelas vokal.

Kali ini, hanya D.O yang pergi tanpa pamit pada Sonsaengnimdeul. Kalian harus memaklum. Kami di bebaskan di Academy ini hingga seperti itu. Ckckck…

Sekarang kita menuju ke… Ah, Cooking Class! Aku selalu ingin mencicipi masakan buatan anak Cooking Class. Meski hanya resep coba-coba dan asal, tapi masakan mereka selalu enak dan aman. Juga sehat dan gratis. Hehehe… Mereka pasti akan mencari seseorang untuk mencicipi masakan buatan mereka sebelum di berikan pada Sonsaengnim untuk di nilai. Dan biasanya, yang sering sengaja datang ke sini adalah BTS Class. Nama kelasku.

Jin, D.O, Lay, dan Lu Han masuk ke kelas memasak. Sedangkan sebelum mereka masuk ada seorang namja bermata kucing yang sudah _stand by_ berada di sana. Aduh… Itu yang ada di meja dekat jendela sana. Nah, itu namanya Kim Him Chan.

Beberapa detik kemudian, Ryeo Wook Sonsaengnim masuk. Dia adalah pelatih satu-satunya di Cooking Class karena Sonsaengnimdeul yang lain tidak bisa memasak –setahuku-.

Saat klub akan di mulai, Him Chan keluar dari kelas. Lalu dia manarikku ke… Modeling Class. Aku hampir lupa jika dia ikut kelas model.

Him Chan masuk ke kelas modelnya. Di dalam sana sudah Yoo Young Jae. Wakil ketua OSIS 1. Dan juga Dae Hyun yang sepertinya sudah selesai dengan kelas vokalnya.

Tidak lama setelah itu, 3 Sonsaengnim masuk ke kelas model. Di sini, siswa akan di ajari yang berhubungan dengan dunia modeling. Seperti fashion, dll.

Selain ada Hee Chul Sonsaengnim yang mengajar, ada juga Dong Hae Sonsaengnim, juga Choi Si Won Sonsaengnim. Selain jadi pelatih di Modeling Class, Si Won Sonsaengnim juga guru Keagamaan –Half juga punya agama-.

Lagi-lagi dengan tidak sopannya, Him Chan keluar dari kelas dan menarikku ke… Perpustakaan. Saat masuk ke perpustakaan, Him Chan tetap menarikku ke ruangan khusus di perpustakaan. Ini ruangan khusus untuk anak mading. Mereka berkarya dan di tempel di mading Academy.

Di dalam sana sudah ada seorang Sonsaengnim. Itu Tan Han Geng Sonsaengnim. Dia Pembina mading, guru Pengetahuan Sosial, dan guru sejarah Human. Nampyeon dari Hee Chul Sonsaengnim. Tampannya…

Oh, dan sepertinya Hee Chul Sonsaengnim sudah menyusul ke ruangan ini.

Meski anggota madding hanya Him Chan seorang, tapi banyak yang ikut membantu memenuhi mading Academy. Seperti anggota Music Club. Mereka selalu memerkan berbagai lirik dan not lagu di mading. Tapi kebanyakan mading di isi oleh poster-poster perlombaan yang akan di ikuti oleh masing-masing Club.

Geurae. Karena sepertinya aku sudah berkeliling dan mengenalkan hampir semua pada kalian. Mau kuperkenalkan pada Kepala Academy? Kajja, ikut aku!

Dan… Stop! Ini dia! Ruangan Kepala Academy Human Half. Itu adalah nama Academy ini. Coba kita lihat… Oh! Itu, yang duduk di kursi empuk itu, yang sedang berkutat dengan beberapa berkas, itu namanya Park Joung Soo a.k.a Lee Teuk. Dia Kepala Academy.

Di sampingnya ada Kim Yong Woon a.k.a Kang In. Wakil Kepala Academy sekaligus Nampyeon-nya Lee Teuk Juyohan (Kepala Sekolah).

Di meja dekat pintu ini, ada Lee Sung Min. Bendahara Academy. Anae dari Kyu Hyun Sonsaengnim. Manis, bukan? Lucu, kan? Benar-benar tipe Kyu Hyun Sonsaengnim. Oh, apa aku tipe 'dia', ya? Lupakan!

Di seberang meja Sung Min Hoegye Won (Bendahara), ada meja lagi yang di isi oleh Sekretaris Academy. Kim Ki Bum. Anae dari Si Won Sonsaengnim.

Sudah? Oh? Ruang Guru? Ruang Guru ada di sebelah Ruangan Kepala Sekolah. Itu….! Dan Ruangan OSIS ada di samping Modeling Class. Geurae. Sekarang biar kujelaskan tentang Academy ini, ne? Sembari berjalan-jalan.

Tadi aku sebut Academy berulang-ulang. Yah~ Ini memang Academy. Bernama Human Half Academy. Academy yang di khususkan untuk Half melatih keterampilan kekuatannya. Kalian tahu tentang Half dan Human, kan? Bagus. Tapi saking bagusnya pendidikan di Academy ini, banyak Human yang juga mau belajar di sini. Awalnya, Lee Teuk Juyohan tidak memperbolehkan. Hingga akhirnya permintaan Human begitu banyak ke Academy dan akhirnya Lee Teuk Juyohan memperbolehkan Human untuk ikut belajar bersama Half di sini.

Tapi tentu hanya Human tertentu saja yang bisa bersekolah di sini. Tidak. Bukan Human itu harus dari keluarga terpandang yang kaya-raya. Human itu hanya harus memiliki kemampuan unik atau lebih dari pada Human lainnya. Tapi pada umumnya, Human yang seperti itu dari keluarga terpandang juga kaya-raya. *Sama, aja! -_-"*

Kami mempelajari pelajaran yang sama seperti sekolah-sekolah Human biasa di luar sana. Hanya saja, cara belajar kami berbeda. Kami belajar sendiri dengan Sonsaengnim yang hanya memonitori dan menjawab pertanyaan yang diajukan oleh muridnya. (Kurtilas klo di kita. Tp Shi blm pke Kurtilas sebenernya ._.).

Di Academy yang di isi dengan sedikit murid tentu saja membuat kita kenal satu sama lain. Memang di Academy ini mengharuskan kita kenal dengan yang lain. KENAL, ok? Bukan TAHU!

Kelas-kelas di Academy ini di bagi menjadi 3 kelas. Kelas pertama bernama B.A.P Class. Kelasnya memang tidak memakai angka atau huruf. Academy ini menamai kelasnya. Yang katanya berbeda di setiap tahun. Geurae, B.A.P Class terdiri dari 6 orang. Bang Yong Guk, Kim Him Chan, Jung Dae Hyun, Yoo Young Jae, Moon Jong Up, dan Choi Zelo.

Kelas kedua bernama EXO Class. Terdiri dari 12 orang. Kim Xiu Min, Xi Lu Han, Kris Wu, Kim Su Ho, Zhang Lay, Byun Baek Hyun, Park Chan Yeol, Kim Chen, D.O Kyung Soo, Huang Zi Tao, Kim Kai, dan Oh Se Hun.

Dan kelas terakhir bernama BTS Class. Terdiri dari 7 orang. Kim Seok Jin, Min Suga, J-Hope Jung, Rap Mon. Kim, Park Jimin, V Kim, dan Jeon Jung Kook.

Di sebelah gedung sekolah, ada asrama. 1 kamar terdiri dari 2-3 orang. Di lantai 1, di isi oleh murid B.A.P Class, lantai 2 EXO Class, dan lantai 3 di isi oleh murid BTS Class. Setiap kamar memiliki kamar mandi masing-masing. Dan untuk makan, kami tinggal pergi ke kantin sekolah. Gedung sekolah termasuk kelas-kelas murid juga kelas-kelas klub.

Academy ini memiliki ruangan bawah tanah yang di sediakan untuk Half berlatih kekuatan mereka agar tidak merusak fasilitas sekolah.

Tapi seperti kataku tadi. Siswa di sini di bebaskan. Peraturannya hanya 1. **Setelah kau masuk ke Human Half Academy, kau tidak bisa keluar. Kecuali kau sudah di beri tahu bahwa kau sudah siap untuk menghadapi dunia luar**. Karena tujuan di dirikannya Academy ini adalah untuk menyempurnakan kekuatan Half pemula.

Jika Human bisa menua, Half tidak. Half akan tumbuh sampai pertumbuhan itu berhenti di umur yang sama seperti Human yang pertumbuhannya berhenti juga. Tapi Half separuh abadi. Mereka bisa saja mati.

Dan sekarang umurku 17 tahun. Tubuhku juga berumur 17 tahun. Hanya saja aku lebih mungil dari Human –itu yang di katakan Jimin padaku-.

Yah~ kembali lagi pada peraturan. Saking bebasnya kami, kami boleh membolos tanpa alasan di jam pelajaran. Hanya saja yang sedikit tidak boleh itu, masuk ke Ruang Kepala Sekolah dan Ruang Guru tanpa ada keperluan. Dan tidak boleh masuk ke Ruang OSIS saat ada rapat.

"Hyung!" panggil seseorang. Aku menoleh.

"Ada apa Jimin~ah?" tanyaku saat ia sudah berada di depanku.

"Apa malam ini Hyung akan 'latihan'?" Tanya Jimin. Aku menatap langit biru di lapangan basket. Tidak terasa berjalan terus sembari menjelaskan Academy ini pada kalian aku sudah sampai lagi di lapangan basket.

"Ne. Malam ini bulan purnama, kan? Kekuatan kami akan berlipat ganda" jawabku.

"Hyung mau kemana?" Tanya Jimin. Aku melihat ke ujung lapangan basket.

"Aku akan melihat Xiu Min Hyung dan Lu Han-ge main bola" jawabku sembari melangkah ke lapangan satunya. Itu adalah lapangan tak terpakai. Lapangan kecil, sih. Ntah kenapa mereka selalu bermain di sana.

Selama perjalanan ke sana, Jimin mengikutiku dalam diam. Hingga akhirnya aku yang bertanya.

"Kau akan melihat kami latihan lagi?" tanyaku tetap sembari berjalan ke lapangan sebelah. Jimin mengangguk.

"Aku akan melihatmu latihan" gumamnya yang masih terdengar olehku.

"Memangnya kau tidak lelah? Aku yakin jadwal latihan dance-mu padat, Jimin~ah… Minggu depan kau akan lomba, kan?" tanyaku.

"Gwenchana…." Jawabnya.

"Kau harus istirahat, Jimin" ucapku dengan nada semi(?) tegas.

"Kau juga, Hyung…" timpalnya. Dia membuatku kesal, saja.

"Tapi ini wajib untukku, Jimin~ah… Wajib untuk Half" jawabku sembari menekankan kata 'Half'. Jimin terdiam.

"Tidak wajib, juga…" ujarnya santai.

"Aku tidak mau di tanyai Ki Bum Biseo (Sekretaris) karena absen 'latihan'" ucapku.

Sesampainya kami di lapangan tak terpakai, aku melihat Xiu Min dan Lu Han sudah _stand by_ bermain di sana ntah sejak kapan.

"Aku tetap akan menemanimu latihan" ucap Jimin keukeuh.

"Terserah" responku tak peduli. Dia memang keras kepala.

**ΩΩΩ**

Malam ini memang bulan purnama. Malam yang bagus untuk latihan. Malam yang di tunggu-tunggu para Half, karena kekuatan kami akan berkali lipat lebih kuat dari biasanya. Yah, kekuatan kami dari bulan.

Aku memasuki ruang bawah tanah. Emmh,… apa yang ada di pikiran kalian saat mendengar kata 'ruang bawah tanah'? Gelap? Mengerikan? Minim cahaya? Hahaha… Coba kalian pikirkan lagi saat kalian melihat ruang bawah tanah Human Half Academy. Aku akan menjelaskannya sembari berjalan ke ruang latihan, ne?

Di sini bagai lorong. Tanah yang kita pijak, dinding, dan atapnya di lapisi baja murni berwarna perak. Di sepanjang lorong ini terdapat lampu yang menerangi jalan kita. Aku tidak tahu pasti seberapa luas ruang bawah tanah ini. Hanya saja, di sediakan ruangan latihan per-kelas, juga ada lapangan latihan tertutup untuk seluruh Half di Academy ini.

Geurae, kita harus masuk ke lapangan latihan tertutup untuk seluruh Half. Sepertinya ada jadwal massal. Lihat? Lapangannya seperti lapangan basket. Licin, tapi tanpa ring di sisi kanan-kiri lapangan. Ukurannya sangat luas dan ada bangku-bangku penonton di sekelilingnya.

Dan lihat di depan itu. Sonsaengnimdeul, juga Kepala Sekolah, dll sudah duduk manis di kursi khusus di depan lapangan. Seluruh Half berkumpul. Eh? Aku juga!

Wajah Sonsaengnimdeul semuanya serius. Kenapa aku jadi gelisah begini? Mana Jimin? Ah, aku sampai melupakan anak itu!

"Karena sekarang bulan purnama. Aku ingin melihat seluruh kemampuan kalian. Duduklah sesuai kelas" perintah Lee Teuk Juyohan. Seluruh Half menurut. Kami semua duduk per-kelas di bangku penonton.

"Kalian akan menyerang satu sama lain. Status kalian semua adalah Independent. Singkirkan semua musuh yang ada di lapangan termasuk teman sekelas juga dan sisakan satu orang untuk jadi pemenang. Arra?" jelas Hee Chul Sonsaengnim. "Bersiap!" ucap Hee Chul Sonsengnim lantang. Kami yang merasa Half segera bersiap di lapangan. "Mulai!" teriak Hee Chul Sonsaengnim.

Para Half segera menyerang sekitarnya. Ada yang di kontrol, ada juga yang tidak. Aku hanya menunggu lawan datang. Membuang-buang tenaga tidak bagus saat awal pertandingan.

Ntah kenapa pikiranku melayang pada Jimin. Aku menoleh pada Jimin yang berada di bangku penonton. Dia melihatku, dan tersenyum manis padaku. Aku hanya membalasnya dengan senyum kecil. Ya, dia tidak ikut pertandingan. Karena…

"Mau bermain bersamaku, Hyung?" tawar seseorang yang mengalihkan pandanganku dari Jimin. Aku melihat Rap Monster sudah siap menyerang dengan naga bayangan di sebelahnya. Tingginya sama dengan tinggi tubuhnya. Sayangnya tubuhku kecil, jadi melihat naga itu terlihat besar. Kemampuan Half Rap Monster adalah bayangan. Dia bisa mengendalikan apa pun lewat bayangan. Bayangan apa pun dan siapa pun! Aku bersiaga.

"Sayangnya hari ini aku tidak _mood_ untuk melakukan apa pun" jawabku alih-alih menolak tawarannya.

"Kalau begitu, izinkan aku menang kali ini setelah menghabisimu" ucap Rap Monster dengan _smirk_ di wajahnya. Aku hanya tersenyum sinis.

"Lakukanlah" gumamku yang aku yakin dia mendengar itu. Tangannya terulur dan…

DEG!

**SOMEONE POV END**

**~TBC/Delete?~**

**A/n: Tuh! Udh panjang! Mianh klo masih blm puas/FF-nya jelek. Kritik&saran di terima. Review, please… ^^**


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Title: The Halfs**

**Author: Lee Shikuni**

**Genre: Fantasy, friendship, romance**

**Archip: Sad ending, chapter, yaoi**

**Cast: -All members EXO**

** -All members BTS**

** -All members B.A.P**

** -All Members Super Junior**

** -And OC (Jika di perlukan *Jaga2*)**

**Warning: Yaoi Fanfic! DLDR! Setelah bca hrs di review, donk… ^^ Official Couple. Kecuali BTS.**

**A/n:** **EkstrakKulitKai: Kebanyakan cast? Emm… Iya, sih… Shi juga kadang suka bingung. Tapi pengen nyoba aja pke cast-nya banyak. Someone POV-nya Suga? Hmmh,... Bisa jadi… Liat aja chapter ini. Gamsahamnida udh bca&review… ^^**

**Polarise437: Klo Eun Hyuk jadi Seme, nma Couple-nya jd EunHae. Nama Couple itu, biasanya di duluin sma nama Seme dlu dpnnya. Bru nama Uke-nya. Tapi mau Eun Hyuk/pun Dong Hae, Shi ngerasa ke-2-nya sma2 wajah Seme. Gk pantes jd Couple. Sayangnya udh Official. Someone-nya Suga? Bisa, jadi… Kejawab di chap ini kyknya. Rap Mon serem? Akhirnya ada yg mengakui itu… #LirikRapMon# Gamsahamnida udh bca&review… ^^**

**Nyusul chap-2, nih! Sampei skrg untungnya nie FF gk knp-napa. Big thank's to 'HyuieYunnie' karna udh kasih semangat bwt lanjutin FF ini. Ok, hope U like it. Mianh klo kurang memuaskan/kurang panjang. Happy reading… ^^**

**SOMEONE POV**

Oh, Rap Monster. Kau jadikan naga bayanganmu itu sebagai tameng? Aku melihat tanganmu kearah mana.

"Eh?" beonya terkejut. Aku terkekeh.

"Tidak bisa mengendalikan bayanganku?" tanyaku dengan nada sinis.

"Wae—" kalimatnya menggantung.

"Kau lupa apa power-ku, huh?" tanyaku tetap mempertahankan nada itu. Rap Monster masih mencoba mencerna apa yang terjadi karena dia tidak bisa mengendalikan bayanganku. Padahal jelas. Semua orang yang ada di sini memiliki bayangan. Hanya saja aku… "Sampai jumpa…" ucapku dan segera memukulnya cukup keras hingga terbanting keluar lapangan. Satu, sudah. Berapa banyak lagi yang harus kujatuhkan?

Aku melihat sekitar. Seperti kataku di chapter sebelumnya(?). Aku menunggu lawan mendatangiku.

"Aku tidak yakin apa aku bisa mengalahkanmu. Tapi saat melihat kau satu-satunya yang menganggur, apa boleh buat" ujar sebuah suara. Aku menoleh kebelakang, lalu ber-smirk-ria saat tahu siapa yang berkata.

"Kau tidak akan memasak di sini kan, Hyung?" godaku. Dia menatapku dengan expresi Se Hun –datar.

"Awas kau, Yoon Gi! Aku tidak akan memperbolehkanmu mencicipi masakanku lagi selama sebulan!" ujarnya lalu berlari padaku.

"Hmm! Tidak masalah untukku" responku, lalu menghindar dari tangan-tangannya yang mematikan itu.

Ah, gara-gara dia kalian jadi tahu siapa aku. Oh? Sudah tahu? Baguslah… dia memiliki healing power. Tapi tidak hanya itu. Malah karena memiliki healing power dia bisa menyembuhkan dan merusak organ dalam dengan mudah. Hanya dengan menyentuh titik-titik tertentu di tubuh.

"Cih! Jangan menghindar terus, Yoon Gi! Kau tidak bisa bertarung dengan cara seperti itu!" teriaknya karena aku agak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri.

"Bisa saja!" teriakku lagi. Aku berlari kearahnya. Dia memang tipe yang menyerang dari jarak dekat. Jika salah satu dari kami tidak ada yang mau mengalah, ini tidak akan selesai.

BUGH!

"Argh!"

"Suga Hyung!" teriak seseorang. Aku hafal sekali dengan suara itu. Aku mencoba bangkit. Tapi kepalaku agak pusing. Kupaksakan melihat Jimin. Oh, tidak. Aku tidak mau melihatnya dengan wajah khawatir seperti itu.

Aku alihkan pandanganku pada benda(?) yang membuatku terbentur cukup keras ke lantai. Itu es. Es yang sangat besar.

"Boleh aku bergabung? Sepertinya kalian seru" ujar seseorang dengan nada tanpa dosa. Aku masih mencoba menyeimbangkan kepalaku yang masih berputar.

"Ck! Boleh, saja" ucap lawanku sebelumnya pelan. Lalu dia berlari cukup cepat.

BUGH!

Eh? Terhajar dengan mudah? Aku bangkit. Dan sekarang penglihatanku sudah jelas. Yang tadi di pukul Jin Hyung itu V?

"V babbo! Dasar menyebalkan!" gumamku. Aku melangkah kearah V. Menarik kerah bajunya dengan mudah. Menyeretnya, lalu melemparnya asal keluar lapangan. Aku kembali berhadapan dengan Jin Hyung. "Tega sekali kau…" ucapku. Dia hanya menyeringai.

"Itu hanya sentuhan kecil pada tengkuknya. Aku akan membuat kejutan yang lebih besar lagi untukmu, Suga" ujarnya dengan nada sinis. Aku terkekeh.

"Ngomong-ngomong, kecepatanmu boleh, juga…" pujiku asal.

"Gomawo…" balasnya.

"Tapi tentu saja kau masih kalah denganku" ucapku final dan segera melesat berlari mendekatinya.

Sialnya, tiba-tiba dia ada di belakangku. Dia cepat sekali? Terakhir kali aku melihatnya latihan, kecepatannya masih kurang. Bagaimana dia bisa menguasainya dalam waktu singkat?

"Bingo!" ucapnya pelan tepat di telingaku. Tangannya terulur hendak memukul perutku.

HUSH!

Mata Jin Hyung terbebelalak. Aku memandangnya remeh. Memangnya bisa dengan mudah menjatuhkanku? –Yah~ Selain serangan tiba-tiba V tadi—

"Bingo!" ucapku membalikkan kata-katanya. Aku gunakan angin sekuat tenagaku untuk melemparkannya keluar lapangan dengan mudah. Dan… berhasil! Angin? Oh, nanti aku jelaskan. Kapan-kapan. Hehehe…

Satu, Rap Monster. Dua, Jin Hyung. Emmh,… V… Tidak termasuk hitungan point-ku. Yang menghabisinya Jin Hyung. Aku hanya membereskannya menyingkir keluar lapangan karena mengganggu. Siapa lagi selanjutnya?

"Suga Hyung! Awas!" teriak Jimin. Aku menoleh kearah Jimin yang menunjuk ke belakang tubuhku. Ketika aku berbalik, dengan sigap aku menghindar.

DUAR!

Fiuuuh…~ Aish! Siapa yang bermain api tanpa tahu arah? Aku menoleh kearah datangnnya api berbentuk phoenix itu. Oh, Chan Yeol dan Kris. Kelihatannya seru. Sepertinya menonton sedikit tak apa.

Aku duduk di lapangan itu tanpa takut ada yang melawanku. Aku sangat menikmati pertandingan gratis yang tersuguh di depanku. Aku terus memperhatikan cara bertanding Kris. Dia saingan terberatku. Setelah semuanya tumbang di luar lapangan, keadaan lapangan jadi lebih sepi. Kris melihat sekitar.

"Sepertinya pemenangnya Wu Yi Fan" ucap Lee Teuk Juyohan yang melihat Kris sendirian tengah berdiri di lapangan. Aku yang mendengar itu berjalan mendekati Kris dengan santai.

"Ani. Wu Yi Fan tidak sendiri. Aku tidak melihat Uri Life Power sejak dia menjatuhkan Kim Seok Jin" sekarang pendapat Kang In Buhoejang Gyojang (Wakil Kepala Sekolah). Sepertinya dia memperhatikanku terus. Dan langkahku berhenti tepat 5 meter di belakang Kris.

"Mungkin saja dia sudah keluar lapangan" pendapat di lontarkan oleh Hee Chul Sonsaengnim. Kang In Buhoejang Gyojang menggeleng.

"Aku memfokuskan diri padanya sejak awal pertandingan" belanya lagi. Dan setelah itu, orang-orang tua itu berdebat kecil tanpa menghiraukan Kris yang sepertinya masih waspada.

Aku mengendalikan bebatuan yang ntah kenapa bisa ada di sini dengan tanganku. Memainkannya di tanganku. Memutarnya dan tembak!

TUK!

Tepat sasaran! Aku berusaha menahan diriku agar tidak tertawa saat melihat wajah Kris yang tidak kontrol sembari mengusap kepala belakangnya yang terkena tembakkanku.

"Hahaha! Aku sudah tidak tahan! Kau lucu sekali Kevin Wu!" teriakku sembari tertawa dan tanpa sadar membuat tubuhku nampak di pandangan mereka. Suasana mendadak hening. Tawaku makin keras karena mereka sangat lama mencerna situasi.

"Sejak kapan kau di situ?" akhirnya pertanyaan tiba-tiba Kris membuat tawaku perlahan berhenti. Aku menegakkan kembali badanku setelah puas tertawa tadi. Agak sedikit mengusap mataku yang mengeluarkan air mata karena terlalu sibuk tertawa.

"Sejak negara api menyerang"gumamku alih-alih menjawab.

"Sudah kuduga dia pasti bersembunyi"gumam Kang In Buhoejang Gyojang. Namun aku masih bisa mendengarnya.

"Jangan banyak bicara!" teriaknya lalu menyerangku habis-habisan dengan bola apinya tanpa kontrol. Aku hanya menghindarinya dengan mudah. Tapi beberapa menit kemudian serangannya berhenti. Tenaganya sudah terkuras habis. Hah… aku pikir menjadi lawannya akan sangat menyenangkan.

"Aku menyesal menyisakanmu di akhir, Kevin Wu" ucapku dengan nada so' menyesal.

"Berhenti meanggilku Kevin! Kau bukan keluargaku!" teriaknya. Aku meringis. Seberharga itukah nama panggilan 'Kevin' untuknya?

"Memangnya kenapa jika aku memanggilmu, begitu?" tanyaku. Dia terdiam mengatur nafas karena emosi –kurasa. "Payah!" ucapku setengah berteriak. Dia membelalakkan matanya.

"Apa katamu?! Berani sekali kau!" teriaknya marah. Good! Aku telah memancingnya lagi.

"Tapi ngomong-ngomong aku lelah. Aku mau istirahat. Dan kau juga istirahatlah" ucapku pelan saat tiba-tiba muncul di belakangnya dan menyentuh pundaknya lembut. Seketika itu juga es menyelimuti tubuhnya hingga ke leher. Aku terkekeh pelan melihat hasil karyaku. Lapangan hening lagi. "Kelemahan dari seorang Kevin Wu adalah masih belum bisa mengontrol pengeluaran powernya. Jadi berlebihan" jelasku padanya.

"Berhenti memanggilku dengan sebutan itu!" ucapnya tegas. Rahangnya mengeras. Aku terkekeh sinis lagi.

"Mianh. Senang menggodamu, Kris" ucapku mengakhiri.

PROK! PROK! PROK!

Aku menoleh kearah depan lapangan. Lee Teuk Juyohan bertepuk tangan.

"Dengan begini, pemenangnya adalah Min Yoon Gi!" ucap Lee Teuk Juyohan lantang. Para Human yang duduk di bangku penonton dan Sonsaengnimdeul yang lain bertepuk tangan.

Aku tersenyum miris, lalu menundukkan kepalaku. Dan melangkah pergi meninggalkan lapangan.

"Suga Hyung!" teriak Jimin. Aku mendengar langkah kakinya berlari menyusulku.

"Hei, Yoon Gi! Tanggung jawab! Lepaskan aku!" untuk suara teriakan yang itu…. Kalian pasti tahu itu siapa. Ah, lagi pula nanti juga es-nya mencair. Kecuali Sonsaengnimdeul atau V atau Xiu Min Hyung mau sukarela melepaskannya. Xiu Min Hyung pasti terluka parah. Dan V pasti masih belum bisa bergerak. Yah~ Harapan satu-satunya hanya Sonsaengnimdeul.

**ΩΩΩ**

Aku menenguk air botol mineral dengan rakus. Lalu kubuang botol air itu setelah habis kuminum dengan sekali tegukkan.

"Pelan-pelan minumnya" nasihat Jimin yang ada di sampingku. Kami hanya berdua di kantin yang sepi ini. "Kau terluka, Hyung" ujar Jimin sembari mengusap kepalaku.

"Aku lelah, Jiminnie" ucapku alih-alih merespon kalimatnya.

Ntah kenapa badanku rasanya lemas. Kepalaku rasanya berdenyut sakit dan dunia berputar. Semakin lama aku tak bisa menahannya. Mataku ini rasanya sangat ingin tertutup. Sekilas aku melihat wajah khawatir Jimin lagi. Tidak, tidak. Aku harus kuat. Tapi sedetik kemudian, aku tak ingat apa yang terjadi.

**SUGA POV END**

**AUTHOR POV**

BRUK!

"Suga Hyung!" teriak Jimin saat tiba-tiba Suga ambruk di bahunya. Darah dari pelipisnya kembali meneteskan darah. Melihat itu, Jimin panik. Segera ia membawa Suga ala _bridal style_ ke Ruang Kesehatan.

"Lay-ge!" panggil Jimin tak sabar. Lay menoleh.

"Ada ap– Oh astaga, Jimin~ah! Letakkan Suga~ah di sana!" perintah Lay pada Jimin. Sesuai perintah Lay, Jimin meletakkan Suga di salah satu ranjang yang kosong di Ruang Kesehatan itu.

Sementara Lay mengobati Suga, Jimin melihat ke sekitar. Ada V yang masih berbaring lemah di temani Jin di ranjang seberang kanan Suga. Dan di seberangnya ada Rap Monster yang di urus D.O.

"Jja! Sudah selesai. Sepertinya V~ah terlalu bersemangat sehingga es yang di buatnya membentur Suga~ah terlalu keras. Tapi tenang, saja. Aku sudah mengobatinya. Hanya harus memakai perban 1-2 hari ini, saja. Tapi dia juga harus banyak istirahat. Power-ku belum terkumpul semua. Jadi mianh jika aku belum bisa menyembuhkannya total" jelas Lay seraya tersenyum.

"Ne. Gwenchana. Gomawo, Hyung. Eh? Hyung sendiri sudah pulih?" Tanya Jimin berbasa-basi.

"Aku akan lebih cepat pulih. Tapi… aku baik-baik saja, kok" jawab Lay lagi dengan senyum. Jimin mengangguk-angguk mengerti.

"Lay Chagi!" panggil seseorang.

"Oh, aku permisi dulu, Jimin~ah. Oh, ne. Suga~ah mungkin akan tertidur lama. Bersabarlah jika kau mau menunggunya" ucapan terakhir Lay yang di angguki Jimin. Setelah itu Lay keluar untuk menemui 'seseorang'.

Jimin duduk di kursi yang tersedia di samping tempat tidur Suga. Menggenggam tangannya erat. Dan terus menatap khawatir pada Suga yang belum sadarkan diri. Ntah kapan ia akan bangun.

Jimin terus memperhatikan Suga. Parasnya yang cantik, yang selalu di kagumi Jimin setiap hari. Rambutnya yang berwarna merah mempermanis Suga. Tapi sekarang di tambah hiasan kecil di pelipisnya. Perban yang di sematkan(?) Lay pada luka Suga. Jimin meringis melihatnya.

Dia tidak pernah mengikuti pertandingan massal(?) itu. Karena… ah, pokoknya sekarang dia tidak bisa membayangkan seberapa lelah dan sakitnya menjadi salah satu Half yang ada di lapangan tadi. Melihat Suga bertarung saja membuatnya meringis sejak tadi.

**ΩΩΩ**

Suga mulai membuka matanya. Mengerjapkannya beberapa kali untuk menyesuaikan cahaya di ruangan itu.

"Eungh~" lenguh Suga saat di rasa kepalanya pusing kembali.

"Eh? Suga Hyung? Sudah bangun? Bagimana perasaanmu sekarang?" Tanya Jimin dengan wajah khawatir.

"Jangan memasang wajah khawatir, begitu. Nan gwenchana… Dimana ini?" Tanya Suga dengan sewot sembari melihat sekelilingnya. Jimin terkikik kecil.

"Ruang Kesehatan, Hyung. Hyung tidak ingat jika Hyung terluka? Hyung ambruk tiba-tiba di kantin setelah minum. Membuatku panik, saja" jawab Jimin sembari terkekeh. Tiba-tiba Suga memeluk Jimin.

"Mianh merepotkanmu" gumam Suga di telinga Jimin.

"Apa yang Hyung bicarakan? Hyung tidak membuatku repot sama sekali. Asal lain kali jangan membuatku panic lagi. Arra?" ucap Jimin. Suga mengangguk pelan. Jimin terkekeh lagi merespon sikap manja Hyung tercintanya itu. "Kau mau ke kamar, Hyung?" Tanya Jimin. Lagi-lagi Suga mengangguk. Suga sangat tidak suka berada di Ruang Kesehatan. "Geurae. Kajja kita pulang" ajak Jimin.

Dengan semangat Jimin menggendong Suga hingga ke kamar mereka. Sesampainya di kamar, di baringkannya Suga di ranjangnya. Di perhatikannya wajah Suga yang tertidur –lagi— dalam pelukannya tadi.

CHUP!

"Jaljayo, Hyung. Saranghae…" ucap Jimin pelan setelah mengecup kening Suga lembut. Lalu menyusul Suga kea lam mimpi setelah berbaring di ranjang seberang Suga.

**AUTHOR POV END**

**~TBC/Delete?~**

**A/n: Ok, ada yang mau Shi sedikit ralat di chap 1 yang belum ke tulis ternyata. –yang baru sadar sekarang— Official Couple semuanya udh punya hubungan, ne? Kayak BangHim, DaeJae, JongLo, ChenMin, HunHan, KrisTao, SuLay, ChanBaek, KaiD.O. Dan Couple BTS-nya, JinV, MinSuga, HopeKook&Rap Mon. single. Sedangkan Couple KangTeuk, HanChul, YeWook, SiBum, KyuMin, HaeHyuk&ShiNari itu udh pada nikah.**

**Ok, karna ini update chap 2-nya ngebut. Update di hari yang sama, sama chap 1, mudah2an review-nya bnyk. Amin~ Review, please… ^^**


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Title: The Halfs**

**Author: Lee Shikuni**

**Genre: Fantasy, friendship, romance**

**Archip: Sad ending, chapter, yaoi**

**Cast: -All members EXO**

** -All members BTS**

** -All members B.A.P**

** -All Members Super Junior**

** -And OC (Jika di perlukan *Jaga2*)**

**Warning: Yaoi Fanfic! DLDR! Setelah bca hrs di review, donk… ^^ Official Couple. Kecuali BTS.**

**A/n: TitisanKulitKai: Iya deh, iya… Bener deh, tebakannya… Apa sih yg nggk bwt Mitha… -_- Mianh klo masih kurang panjang. Aku bikin sampe 7 page lho, itu… u,U Hehehe…. Aku hebat kan, bisa ngidupin karakter Suga yg nyebelin di sini? #SenyumNarsis(?)# Utk kebingungan lainnya udh di jelasin y, di sklh… Gomawo udh sempetin bca&review… ^^**

**exoo12: Bangapseumnida… ^^ Alhamdulillah klo ska… ^^ Duh… Eotteokhe? Aku udh fix bikin sad ending. Klo di ubah jd happy ending jd bingung lgi ngebayanginnya kyk gmn. Joseonghamnida gk bsa aku rubah. #Bow# Gamsahamnida udh bca&review… ^^**

**Aku kira review bakal bnyk… Sayangnya cm nambah 2. #SadFace# Tp gpp. :') Tetep aku lanjut, kok. **** Hope U like it! Happy reading… ^^**

**AUTHOR POV**

BLAM!

Suara pintu di tutup di salah satu kamar asrama lantai 3 di Human Half Academy. Jimin berjalan mendekati sebuah ranjang dengan membawa nampan dan menyimpannya di meja nakas samping ranjang.

"Hyung… Ireona… Ini sudah pagi. Hyung harus makan" bujuk Jimin pada seorang namja yang masih bergelung dalam selimutnya.

"Mmm…" tapi hanya deheman sebagai respon.

"Aish! Suga Hyung! Lay-ge menunggu jam 9 di Ruang Kesehatan!" ucap Jimin lagi dengan nada agak tinggi sedikit dari yang tadi.

"Mwoya?! Shireo!" teriak Suga seraya menyibak selimutnya. Lalu menatap Jimin tidak percaya. "Kau serius?" Tanya Suga dengan expresi takut-takut. Jimin mengangguk mantap sembari tersenyum manis kepada Suga. 'Oh, shit!' batin Suga kesal.

Suasana tiba-tiba jadi hening. Hanya ada dentingan sendok dan mangkuk di kamar itu. Jimin menyuapi Suga. Dan Suga hanya bisa menurut pada Jimin. Suga mengunyah makanannya sembari melihat keluar jendela yang ada di sebelahnya. Sekolah nampak sepi.

"Sekolah di liburkan, kan?" Tanya Suga ntah pada siapa.

"Ne" respon Jimin yang tiba-tiba menjawab sembari menyuapkan lagi sesendok bubur ke mulut Suga.

"Apa Ruang Kesehatan penuh?" Tanya Suga. Jimin menatap Suga datar.

'Pasti cari alasan untuk tidak ke sana' batin Jimin dongkol.

"Mungkin. Pasti banyak yang akan mengganti perban, dll. Lagi pula, semua sudah di jadwal. Jangan membuat Lay-ge lama menunggu" jawab Jimin, sembari terus menyuapi Suga hingga bubur di mangkuk itu habis.

"Lain kali aku mau krim sup" gumam Suga. Sayangnya di dengar Jimin. Awalnya ia mau membantah karena orang sakit biasanya harus makan yang lembut-lembut seperti bubur. Tapi bantahannya tertahan saat melihat wajah merajuk Suga yang… oh… bahkan Shi juga gak bisa ngebayanginnya.

"Arraseo" respon Jimin.

**ΩΩΩ**

Jimin dan Suga berjalan santai kearah Ruang Kesehatan. Tapi jalan mereka agak di perlambat karena Suga. Bukan. Bukan karena Suga sedang sakit. Tapi Suga sengaja memperlambat jalannya agar lama sampai di Ruang Kesehatan. Jimin yang mengerti hanya berusaha menyamakan langkah kakinya dengan Suga. Toh, nanti juga sampai, pikir Jimin.

"Annyeong…" sapa Jimin riang saat dia dan Suga masuk ke Ruang Kesehatan yang suasananya cukup sibuk dengan Lay yang sudah _stand by_ menunggu mereka.

"Mianh. Menunggu lama?" Tanya Jimin berbasa-basi seraya mendudukkan dirinya di kursi seberang Lay dan Suga duduk di sebelahnya tanpa berkata apa pun.

"Ani. Santai, saja… Hari ini akan jadi hari yang paling sibuk untuk kami meski sekolah di liburkan karena pertandingan kemarin" jawab Lay sembari sedikit berbasa-basi.

Dengan terus tersenyum, Lay mulai membuka perban yang ada di pelipis Suga. Membersihkannya, lalu mencoba mengobatinya lagi dengan healing power-nya yang sepertinya sudah pulih.

"Hyung sudah pulih?" Tanya Jimin lagi karena merasa suasana tiba-tiba jadi kaku. Lay mengangguk.

"Ne" jawabnya dengan terus fokus pada luka Suga. 1 menit kemudian, Lay selesai. Dan menyatakan Suga sudah sembuh total. Dengan terburu, Suga menarik Jimin keluar dari Ruang Kesehatan, membuat Jimin harus berteriak untuk pamit dan berterima kasih pada Lay. Untunglah Lay masih maklum dengan Suga yang memang anti sekali dengan Ruang Kesehatan.

"Ish! Pelan-pelan, Hyung…" protes Jimin yang tangannya di tarik kuat oleh Suga.

"Pengumuman point dan pemenang" gumam Suga saat mereka hampir mendekati mading Academy yang penuh dengan siswa.

"Mau melihatnya?" Tanya Jimin seraya melihat wajah Suga yang tetap fokus pada mading.

"Ani. Paling pengumumannya seperti biasa. Aku agak malu" jawab Suga pelan. Jimin yang masih mendengar itu berlari kecil kearah mading. Sedang Suga mencari bangku kosong di sekitar situ.

Beberapa menit kemudian, Jimin datang dan duduk di sebelah Suga. Wajahnya terlihat senang. Bibirnya mengembangkan senyuman yang di kagumi dan dapat menghipnotis Suga.

"Mwo?" Tanya Suga yang merasa risih di tatap seperti itu.

"Yah~ Seperti biasa~" ucap Jimin dengan nada malas berniat menggoda Suga. Suga mendelik, lalu bangkit dan berjalan menuju lapangan basket. Dan otomatis Jimin mengikutinya.

"Kris! Oper ke sini!" teriak Chan Yeol pada Kris yang sedang memegang bola basket di tangannya. Yah~ Kira-kira itulah yang kalian dengar sekarang jika sedang berada di lapangan basket Human Half Academy.

"Eh? Kalau tidak salah, tim basket akan tanding bulan depan, kan?" Tanya Jimin pada Suga yang menatap malas anggota basket lain. "Hyung tidak ikut?" Tanya Jimin.

"Aku tidak _mood_" jawab Suga lalu berjalan kearah kursi penonton dan duduk di sana. Jimin lagi-lagi mengikuti.

"Wae? Sedang ada masalah, hmm?" Tanya Jimin sembari mengusap kepala Suga.

"Ani. Hanya saja, aku merasa lelah, ntah karena pertandingan kemarin" jawab Suga sekenanya.

HUP!

Tiba-tiba sebuah bola basket terpantul kearah Suga. Dengan sigap, Suga menangkapnya. Suga mengernyit melihat bola basket itu. Lalu mendongakkan kepalanya dan menemukan sosok tinggi berambut pirang _rival_ terberatnya. Tanpa mau di perpanjang –atau mungkun lebih tepatnya tidak mau mendengar suara Kris untuk meminta bola basketnya kembali-, Suga segera melemparnya balik kearah Kris.

"Hmm! Seperti biasa, Min Yoon Gi?" Tanya Kris dengan nada mengejek. Kris melempar bola basketnya pada Tao yang ada di dekatnya. Suga tetap tak merespon. Hanya menatap lurus kearah lapangan basket. "Juara tunggal Pertandingan Bulan Purnama dengan skor paling sedikit. Aku bingung kenapa bisa seperti itu. Atau mungkin karena memang kau memiliki Life Power yang langka itu? Bahkan kau jarang menunjukkannya saat Pertandingan massal seperti kemarin" ucap Kris. "Memalukkan" gumam Kris yang dapat di dengar Suga. Lalu Kris kembali berlari ke lapangan.

"Aku tahu itu" gumam Suga menanggapi.

"Mwo?" Tanya Jimin yang tak dapat mendengar jelas apa yang di katakan Suga. Sedang Suga hanya menggeleng dan beranjak dari duduknya.

Dia berjalan di mading Academy tyang suasananya sudah lebih sepi dari yang tadi dengan Jimin yang mengikutinya dan berhenti di sana. Dia memperhatikan tulisan-tulisan di mading itu dengan malas hingga ia menemukan nama Min Yoon Gi tertulis di paling bawah.

Salahkan dirinya yang jarang menunjukkan power-nya di saat bagaimana pun. Sedang penilaian, di lihat dari power yang di keluarkan saat pertandingan. Semakin banyak power yang di keluarkan, semakin banyak point yang di dapat.

"Point kecil tak masalah untukku" gumam Suga yang di dengar Jimin.

"Tapi tak bagus juga, Hyung" ujar Jimin. Suga menoleh. "Point melambangkan sudah sampai dimana kesiapan Hyung untuk keluar dari Academy ini. Jika point Hyung masih saja kecil, Hyung tidak akan bisa keluar dari sini. Itu kan sebuah… penentuan" jelas Jimin dengan nada kecil di kata terakhir.

"Lalu bagaimana denganmu?" Tanya Suga, lalu berjalan mendahului Jimin yang masih terdiam di tempat.

'Suga Hyung benar. Bagaimana denganku? Bagaimana denganku, jika Suga Hyung keluar dari Academy ini? Sedang keluar dari Academy, memerlukan point. Tapi aku, kan…' batin Jimin berkecamuk.

"Aku curiga dia melakukan itu untukmu" ucap sebuah suara. Jimin menoleh ke belakangnya. Sumber suara berasal. Dan Jimin dapat melihat ketua kelasnya tengah berdiri dengan senyum khas-nya.

"Mwo?" Tanya Jimin kurang mengerti. Rap Monster berjalan mendekati Jimin lalu berbalik memperhatikan mading.

"Dia sengaja membuat point-nya kecil agar tidak meninggalkanmu. Kau kan…" Rap Monster menggantungkan kalimatnya.

"Oh… Harusnya dia tidak perlu melakukan itu" gumam Jimin lalu berlari ntah kemana. Rap Monster hanya terkikik.

**ΩΩΩ**

"Aish! Bagaimana cara mengontrol ini?" gerutu Suga saat ia tidak bisa mengontrol bayangan yang ia buat.

Sekarang hari sudah malam. Siswa Half di Human Half Academy sedang berlatih di ruang bawah tanah. Tepatnya, di ruang kelasnya masing-masing.

Di hadapan Suga sekarang ada Rap Monster yang sendang memperhatikan cara belajar Suga. Suga masih baru menyentuh dunia bayangan yang sudah bisa Rap Monster kuasai. Dengan Jimin yang hanya memperhatikan Suga dari ujung kelas. Dia selalu melihat Suga latihan.

"Aku bingung padamu, Hyung. Kau bisa menghilangkan bayanganmu dengan mudah saat pertandingan kemarin, tapi kau tidak bisa mengontrol bayangan yang kau buat sendiri? Aneh" ucap Rap Monster sembari menggaruk tengkuknya.

"Menghilangkan bayangan… seperti ini?" Tanya Suga dan menghilangkan bayangannya yang seharusnya ada di belakangnya. Rap Monster yang melihat itu hanya mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya. "Ah, itu lebih mudah dari pada ini" gerutu Suga frustasi karena masih saja kesulitan menggerakkan bayangan yang ia buat.

"Rilex saja, Hyung…" intruksi Rap Monster. Beberapa menit kemudian….

BOOM!

"Uhuk! Uhuk!" siswa-siswa BTS Class keluar dari kelas mereka sembari terbatuk-batuk. Asap hitam pekat keluar dari pintu ruang kelas bawah tanah mereka yang terbuka. Karena suara gaduh, siswa-siswa kelas lain ikut keluar dan menyaksikan apa yang terjadi dengan kelas tetangganya(?).

"Rap Monster membuat ulah lagi?" gumam Tao saat melihat keadaan BTS Class. Lay yang ada di sebelahnya menoyor kepala Tao dengan tatapan mata diam-magnae! Dan Tao terdiam melihat itu.

"Uhuk! Hyung, apa yang kau lakukan pada bayangannya?" Tanya Rap Monster heran.

"Mollayo… Aku hanya menekannya agar lebih leluasa menggerakkannya" jawab Suga asal.

"Tapi kenapa bisa meledak?" celetuk Jimin. Suga mencoba mengingat-ingat. Tiba-tiba dia tersenyum malu.

"Mianh…" ucap Suga bersalah. Siswa BTS Class yang lain memandang bingung kearah Suga. Hingga V berdecak.

"Jangan bilang power Suga Hyung bocor(?), lagi" ucap V dengan expresi datar cenderung malas. Suasana mendadak hening.

"Lagi. Sepertinya aku terlalu emosi hingga mengubahnya menjadi pelampiasan" ujar Suga dengan wajah tanpa dosa. Yang lain menatapnya malas.

"Eh? Meledak, kan? Eh? MELEDAK?! SIAL! MAKANANNYA V~AH! AISH! SUGA! AKANKU BUNUH KAU JIKA SAMPAI MAKANAN ITU GOSONG! AKU MEMBUATNYA SETENGAH JAM TAHU!" teriak Jin lalu masuk ke dalam BTS Class yang asapnya masih terkepul.

Setelah Jin masuk. Ntah apa yang di pikirkan Suga. Ia mengulurkan tangannya, lalu menariknya lagi dengan lembut hingga sejajar dengan dadanya.

TAP! TAP! TAP!

Suara langkah kaki. Jin muncul lagi dari BTS Class dengan langkah mundur dan muncullah sebuah sosok di depan Jin. Perawakannya besar dan tinggi. Suga tersenyum senang.

"Tidak mungkin…" gumam Rap Monster.

"Yes! Aku berhasil, Jiminnie!" teriak Suga girang.

Sosok itu. Besar dan tinggi dengan tubuh berwarna hitam pekat dan matanya yang berwarna merah redup. Itu adalah prajurit bayang sempurna pertama yang di buat Suga. Rap Monster hanya bisa menatap tak percaya pada hasil karya Suga yang baru itu. Karena dia menguasai itu saja sangat lama waktunya. Sedangkan Suga?

**ΩΩΩ**

"Bagaimana persiapannya?" Tanya seorang namja berambur pirang.

"20% lagi. Mungkin minggu depan bisa kita laksanakan" jawab namja tinggi bertubuh kekar.

"Aku sudah tidak sabar" timpal seorang namja cantik.

"Kejutan yang sempurna" ucap seorang namja mungil.

"Aku akan memberikan kejutan untuk mereka. Tunggu, saja" gumam namja berambut pirang itu.

**AUTHOR POV END**

**~TBC/Delete?~**

**A/n: Joseonghamnida klo masih kurang panjang #Emang#. Review, please… ^^**


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Title: The Halfs**

**Author: Lee Shikuni**

**Genre: Fantasy, friendship, romance**

**Archip: Sad ending, chapter, yaoi**

**Cast: -All members EXO**

** -All members BTS**

** -All members B.A.P**

** -All Members Super Junior**

** -And OC (Jika di perlukan *Jaga2*)**

**Warning: Yaoi Fanfic! DLDR! Setelah bca hrs di review, donk… ^^ Official Couple. Kecuali BTS.**

**A/n: exoo12: Udh lanjut, nih… Joseonghamnida klo kelamaan update-nya #Emang!# Gamsahamnida udh bca&review… ^^**

**Di chap ini semoga pd suka. Happy reading… ^^**

**SUGA POV**

Satu minggu sudah berlalu sejak Pertandingan Bulan Purnama yang kumenangkan dengan skor memalukan itu. Dan hari ini sekolah libur. Jadi aku bisa tidur hingga siang. Itu pun, jika Jimin tidak rajin membangunkanku.

"Eungh~" lenguhku saat merasakan sinar matahari menusuk mataku.

"Suga Hyung ireona!" teriak Jimin sembari mengoncang tubuhku. Aish! Mengganggu saja anak ini! "Suga Hyung! Palli ireona!" teriak Jimin lagi. Kenapa dia harus teriak-teriak dengan nada panik begitu, sih? Eh? Nada panik? Segera kubuka mataku dan kulihat Jimin memandangku dengan panik.

"Mwohae?" tanyaku datar dengan suara serak karena baru saja bangun tidur. Aku menunggu, tapi Jimin tidak juga bicara. Aku mendudukkan diriku.

Tapi kenapa kasurku rasanya keras sekali? Aku melihat ke bawah. Ini bukan kasur. Ini… tanah? Aku melihat sekitar. Seluruh siswa Academy Human Half terbangun di… lapangan Academy. Kenapa kami semua ada di sini?

"Apa yang terjadi?" gumamku sembari terus menatap sekeliling dengan tatapan tak percaya sekaligus aneh.

"Saat aku bangun, kita sudah ada di sini. Aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi" ucap Jimin yang ntah kenapa nyambung dengan gumamanku. Mungkin dia mendengarnya?

"Kau sudah lihat Sonsaengnimdeul?" tanyaku. Jimin menggeleng. Aku berpikir sejenak, lalu bangkit dan membersihkan pakaianku dari debu lapangan luar. "Kajja kembali ke asrama. Aku masih ingin tidur" ucapku asal. Jimin hanya bisa menururtiku. Dia juga ikut berdiri, dan kami berjalan.

Tapi saat kami sampai di depan gedung asrama, aku menghentikan langkahku dan segera menarik tangan Jimin supaya tidak lebih jauh lagi melangkah. Aku melihat gedung asrama dengan intens. Tapi… sebenarnya bukan gedung asramanya yang kuperhatikan. Tapi sesuatu yang terbentang cukup berbahaya(?) dan transparan di depan gedung asrama. Sepertinya sangat tipis. Dan aku yakin Jimin bingung melihatku.

Setelah memastikan kami memang benar-benar tidak bisa kemana-mana, aku menarik Jimin kembali ke lapangan. Tapi dia tidak mau bergerak juga. Aku menoleh menatapnya dengan pandangan minta pengertian. Dia malah semakin bingung.

"Mwohae, Suga Hyung? Bukankah Hyung mau ke asrama? Kenapa kita kembali?" tanyanya polos.

DUAR!

Rasanya aku habis di hantam bola besi yang besarnya 2 kali lipat tubuhku. Dia belum mengerti juga? Ah, aku lupa kalau dia…

"Kita tidak bisa menerobos ke sana. Kau tidak ingin terpental, kan?" tanyaku. Dan di jawab dengan tatapan tak mengerti darinya. Aku mengerang. Coba saja kalau Jimin…

Dengan agak emosi aku menggerakkan sebuah batu kecil di dekatku. Dan melemparnya asal ke depan gedung asrama itu.

TRANG!

Batu itu terpental kearahku dan berhenti tepat di depan sepatuku(?). Sesuatu yang transparan itu berubah warna menjadi ungu di sekitar benturan untuk sesaat. Dan kembali transparan lagi.

"Lihat?" tanyaku. Jimin hanya membuka mulutnya tak percaya. Segera aku menariknya kembali ke dalam lapangan.

Belum lama kami berada di lapangan, tiba-tiba ada sebuah bantingan yang cukup keras. Memisahkan kami berdua dan… aku tak ingat apa-apa lagi.

**SUGA POV END**

**AUTHOR POV**

Suga membuka matanya perlahan. Dia mencoba menegakkan badannya perlahan meski pusing di kepalanya mendominasi.

Hal pertama yang ia lihat adalah pemandangan taman belakang gedung sekolahnya yang indah ini tampak lebih gelap sekarang.

"Ige mwohae?" gumam Suga saat dia sadar dia tidak berada di lapangan. "Jiminnie?" panggil Suga saat dia baru menyadari Jimin tak bersamanya. Suasana sepi dan angin berhembus dengan lembut. Ntah kenapa terasa mengerikan di sini.

"Annyeong Suga~ah. Nice to meet you" ucap seseorang. Suga membalikkan badannya ke asal suara. Seketika Suga membulatkan matanya. Dia tidak sendiri di sini. "Jika kau tanya aku apa yang terjadi di sini, aku tidak tahu. Tapi otakku mengatakan aku harus mengalahkanmu" ujar namja di depan Suga.

"Apa maksudmu, Hyung?" Tanya Suga tidak mengerti dengan situasinya. Masalahnya, jika semua Half merasa di perintahkan untuk menghabisi siapa saja yang berada di hadapannya, kenapa dia lain? Yang ada di pikirannya sekarang hanya Jimin. Kemana Jimin-nya? Dimana Jimin-nya berada sekarang?

Perlahan namja itu melangkah mendekat pada Suga. Suga yang merasakan sinyal berbahaya hanya bisa mundur perlahan. Mengikuti gerakan namja di hadapannya.

"Shirreo. Aku tidak mau melawanmu, Hyung" bantah Suga sembari terus berjalan mundur karena namja itu semakin mendekat.

"Kau harus menjatuhkan lawanmu jika ingin pergi dari sini" ucap namja itu sayup-sayup.

'Apa ini sebuah pertandingan yang di rahasiakan? Apa Jimin juga ikut bermain?' batin Suga.

DUK!

Tidak ada jalan lagi. Suga sudah membentur pohon yang ada di belakangnya. Dan namja yang lebih tua darinya itu semakin mendekatinya.

"Aku serius, Chan Yeol Hyung. Aku sedang tidak mau bertarung dengan siapa pun" ucap Suga dengan penekanan yang lembut, berharap Chan Yeol mengerti dengannya yang memang ber-type_ moody_.

"Tapi kita harus melakukannya agar salah satu dari kita bisa keluar dari tempat ini" ucap Chan Yeol tepat di telinga Suga setelah berhasil mendekati Suga.

"Wae geurae?" Tanya Suga masih tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi.

"Di sekitar kita ini di kelilingi pelindung _transparant _yang akan menghisap power kita jika kita mengenainya. Aku sudah mencoba keluar dari sini beberapa kali hingga kau bangun. Dan tiba-tiba otakku memerintahkanku untuk menghabisimu untuk bisa keluar dari sini" jelas Chan Yeol. Ntah kenapa terdengar seperti sebuah peraturan pertandingan _survival_ di telinga Suga.

Half memang mudah terpengaruh oleh perintah seseorang yang di hormatinya. Mereka akan langsung mengatur dirinya untuk menuruti perintah itu. Sama seperti pertandingan bulan purnama minggu lalu. Mereka di perintahkan berstatus _"independent"_. Jadi, mau tak mau mereka sudah tidak kenal teman dan lawan. Bahkan namjachingu sendiri pun ikut terhabisi oleh tangan kita sendiri, contohnya Jin dan V waktu itu.

Dan sekarang Suga berpikir, otak para Half sudah di masuki perintah sebelumnya saat mereka tengah tak sadarkan diri karena bantingan tiba-tiba. Emmh,.. mungkin berupa bisikkan saat tidur. Karena memerintah Half saat tidur itu mudah sekali.

Tunggu. Apa cara itu juga yang di lakukan oleh 'seseorang' bahkan lebih untuk memindahkan seluruh siswa Academy pindah tidur ke lapangan depan? Apa mereka seperti _sleep walking_? Kalau begitu, sekarang kenapa Suga hanya merasa dirinya saja yang tidak di biski saat pingsan tadi? Bahkan dia tidak tahu apa-apa tentang ini.

"Bersiaplah, Suga" ucap Chan Yeol menyadarkan Suga dari lamunannya. Chan Yeol sudah siap di tangannya dengan sebuah bola api.

"Chakkaman, Hyung. Bagaimana jika kita keluar dari sini bersama-sama?" tawar Suga. Chan Yeol berpikir sejenak. Ia menatap mata Suga yang menyiratkan permohonan. Tapi perintah otaknya lebih keras.

"Kita tidak bisa keluar dari sini jika salah satu dari kita tidak ada yang kalah, apa kau tak paham?!" bentak Chan Yeol seraya mengayunkan bola apinya kearah Suga. Dengan sigap Suga mengindar. Dan api itu membakar pohon di belakang Suga.

"Tapi aku tak ingin melukaimu, Hyung…" lirih Suga.

"Aku tidak peduli! Lawan aku Min Suga!" ucap Chan Yeol dengan lantang. Tapi Suga masih terdiam di tempatnya. Dan itu membuat Chan Yeol marah.

Dengan emosi Chan Yeol menembaki Suga dengan serangan bertubi-tubi dan sangat cepat. Suga hanya mampu menghindar. Berlalu beberapa menit serangan Chan Yeol belum berhenti dan bahkan power yang di miliki Chan Yeol masih stabil.

'Damn it! Aku mulai lelah sedangkan power Chan Yeol Hyung terlalu terkontrol. Bahkan dia masih bisa berdiri tegak di saat aku sudah letih untuk menghindar' batin Suga meringis.

DUAR!

Bola api itu tepat jatuh di depan Suga membuatnya agak terpental.

DUAK!

Dan sukses membanting sisi pelindung. Suga meringis. Benar yang di katakan Chan Yeol. Dia merasa powernya sedikit menguap ntah kemana saat bersentuhan dengan sisi pelindung itu. Jika terlalu sering terbanting ke sini, maka dia bisa tamat.

Suga mencoba berdiri. Dan dengan kemampuannya dia mencoba membuat prajurit bayang. Prajurit bayang itu mulai melawan Chan Yeol dengan perintah tangan Suga yang mengendalikannya. Hingga Chan Yeol terpojok dan prajurit bayang itu mengeluarkan seutas benang bayang yang mengikat bayangan Chan Yeol di belakangnya. Sekarang nasib Chan Yeol berada pada Suga. Suga menyeringai.

"Aku sudah bilang, dan Hyung memaksaku" ucap Suga dengan nada sinis. Chan Yeol menatapnya penuh amarah. Tubuhnya sekarang kaku tak bisa bergerak. Tiba-tiba Suga tertawa sinis. Lalu berhenti seketika. "Apa Hyung tahu, dimana Jiminnie?" Tanya Suga dengan nada datar.

"Babbo! Tentu saja tidak! Aku kan terkurung di sini bersamamu dari beberapa jam yang lalu!" bentak Chan Yeol alih-alih menjawab.

"Hmm! Sayang sekali Hyung tidak tahu dimana Jiminnie-ku. Kalau begitu, aku harus mengabisi Hyung karena jawaban Hyung tidak memuaskanku" ucap Suga dengan nada yang mengerikan.

Seketika muncul sebuah pedang dari bayangan prajurit milik Suga. Dan sesuai perintah tangan Suga, banyangan prajurit itu menyayat-nyayat lembut bayangan Chan Yeol yang berakibat serangan tidak langsung tapi terasa nyata di tubuhnya Chan Yeol. Kini badan Chan Yeol sudah banyak luka sayat. Darah menetes di sekitarnya. Terakhir, Suga mengangkat kaki dan mengarahkannya pada lutut belakang Chan Yeol yang kini tengah berlutut tak mampu menahan beratnya sendiri. Dan…

BUK! KREK!

Terdengar sesuatu yang patah setelah Suga menginjak belakang lutut Chan Yeol secara tidak langsung. Chan Yeol menjerit sakit. Sudah di pastikan tulang lutut kiri Chan Yeol patah.

BRUK!

Suga melepaskan benang-benang bayang yang mengikat bayangan Chan Yeol, membuat Chan Yeol ambruk dengan posisi telungkup dan kepala yang menghadap ke kiri. Perlahan ke sadaran Chan Yeol mulai terambil.

Setelah di rasa Chan Yeol sudah menutup matanya, Suga melangkah mendekat dengan santai. Lalu dia berjongkok di dekat kepala Chan Yeol. Suga mengelus rambut Chan Yeol.

"Mianhne, Hyung" gumam Suga dengan _smirk_ di wajahnya. Suga berdiri dan menghilangkan prajurit bayangnya. Lalu ntah apa yang terjadi, tiba-tiba semuanya gelap di pandangan Suga.

**ΩΩΩ**

Sementara itu, di sebuah ruangan dengan banyak monitor yang tengah di lihat oleh 15 orang namja paruh baya, tampak suasana sangat menegangkan.

"Dari Room 1, Yoo Young Jae gugur, dan pemenangnya Kim Nam Joon" lapor seorang namja cantik sembari tetap fokus pada layar di hadapannya.

"Dari Room 2, Park Chan Yeol gugur, dan pemenangnya Min Yoon Gi" lapor seorang namja berwajah oriental sembari melakukan hal yang sama.

"Dari Room 3, Byun Baek Hyun gugur, dan pemenangnya Choi Jun Hong" lapor seorang namja berkepala besar dengan memandang seirus layar di hadapannya.

"Dari Room 4, Kim Tae Hyung gugur, dan pemenangnya Do Kyung Soo" lapor seorang namja mungil seraya menutup mata dan mendongakkan kepalanya keatas merasa pegal.

"Dari Room 5, Kim Jong In gugur, dan pemenangnya Jeon Jung Kook" lapor seorang namja imut nan manis sembari tersenyum manis menatap layar di depannya.

"Dari Room 6, Jung Dae Hyun gugur, dan pemenangnya Wu Yi Fan" lapor seorang namja jangkung dengan kulit putih-pucat sembari memijat keningnya yang terasa agak pening karena terlalu fokus pada layar.

"Dari Room 7, Kim Him Chan gugur, dan pemenangnya Bang Yong Guk" lapor seorang namja berdarah Canada-China dengan santai.

"Dari Room 8, Jung Ho Seok gugur, dan pemenangnya Oh Se Hun" lapor seorang namja berdarah China sembari membenarkan letak kacamatanya.

"Dari Room 9, Huang Zi Tao gugur, dan pemenangnya Moon Jong Up" lapor seorang namja tampan sembari tersenyum pada namja lain di sebelahnya.

"Dari Room 10, Kim Jong Dae gugur, dan pemenangnya Kim Seok Jin" lapor seorang namja ber-_gummy smile_ sembari membalas senyum namja di sampingnya.

"Dari Room 11, Xi Lu Han gugur, dan pemenangnya Zhang Yi Xing" lapor seorang namja bertubuh gempal.

"Dari Room 12, Kim Jun Myeon gugur, dan pemenangnya Kim Min Seok" lapor seorang namja kekar mengakhiri laporan.

"Jadi yang tersisa?" Tanya seorang namja berwajah malaikat.

"Tersisa 12 orang. Kim Min Seok dari EXO Class, Wu Yi Fan dari EXO Class, Zhang Yi Xing dari EXO Class, Do Kyung Soo dari EXO Class, Oh Se Hun dari EXO Class, Bang Yong Guk dari B.A.P Class, Moon Jong Up dari B.A.P Class, Choi Jun Hong dari B.A.P Class, Kim Seok Jin dari BTS Class, Min Yoon Gi dari BTS Class, Kim Nam Joon dari BTS Class, dan Jeon Jung Kook dari BTS Class" laporan terakhir di bacakan oleh namja bertubuh kekar. Namja berwajah malaikat itu mengangguk-angguk paham.

"Lanjutkan" ucap namja berwajah malaikat itu tegas.

"Siap!" jawab ke-14 namja itu serempak.

**ΩΩΩ**

Suga membuka matanya. Lagi-lagi rasa pusing menyapa kepalanya. Setelah mencoba menyeimbangkan tubuhnya, Suga melihat sekitar. Ini lapangan depan. Suga menatap namja yang baru terbangun 5 meter di hadapannya dan Suga sudah menatapnya tak suka. Hingga akhirnya mereka saling tatap. Tak ada yang memulai di detik-detik awal.

Perlahan mereka berdua bangkit secara bersamaan. Suga memberikan sinyal peringatan pada namja di depannya. Tapi namja di depannya hanya memberikannya tatapan tajam.

Suga mengangkat tangannya tinggi-tinggi dan menurunkannya dengan cepat seperti gerakan menusuk.

DUAR!

Sebuah petir menyambar ke samping tempat namja itu berdiri, membuat namja itu terpental ke sampingnya. Bagian tangan kanannya agak gosong, sepertinya tanpa sengaja menyentuh petir buatan yang di layangkan Suga padanya. Namja itu berdecih, lalu dengan _evil smirk_, dia merapatkan tangannya yang terbuka lebar secara perlahan.

Dan seketika itu Suga merasa kaki hingga lututnya terhisap masuk ke dalam pasir yang di buat namja yang menjadi lawannya sekarang. Suga terkejut dan menatap namja di depannya itu tidak percaya. Sekarang Suga tidak bisa menggerakkan kakinya.

Suga mengendalikkan tanaman rambat(?) di sana. Tanaman itu mencoba mencekik namja di hadapan Suga dan menahan pergerakkan tangan penentu nasib Suga selama Suga mencari cara untuk keluar dari lubang pasir hidup buatan ini.

Tapi sayang, kosentrasi Suga yang terbagi 2, membuat apa yang di kendalikan Suga saat ini penguasaannya agak longgar. Hingga namja itu agak merapatkan lagi tangannya. Kini, seluruh kaki Suga sudah terhisap masuk. Suga mulai panik. Tapi karena ke panikkannya cengkraman tanaman rambat itu semakin menjadi di leher lawannya.

Namja itu agak merapatkan lagi tangannya karena gerakan spontan –mengingat cekikkan di lehernya semakin kuat—membuat kini perut Suga ikut terhisap. Suga yang semakin panik dan membuat power-nya kacau membuat tanaman rambat itu lagi-lagi agak melonggar. Kini kesempatan namja itu untuk melakukan lebih pada Suga.

Namja itu merapatkan tangannya sedikit demi sedikit. Membuat badan Suga sepenuhnya terhisap ke dalam pasir hidup. Hanya di sisakan kepalanya saja. Tentu saja itu membuat kendali Suga atas tanaman rambat itu hilang. Namja itu tersenyum menang.

"Yak! Lepaskan aku D.O Hyung!" teriak Suga dengan nada panik. D.O hanya tertawa merasa menang.

"Apa aku orang pertama yang bisa mengalahkanmu dengan mudah? Hahaha… Bahkan Kris Hyung yang kuat saja tak bisa mengalahkanmu" ucap D.O dengan kata-katanya yang terdengar sombong sekarang.

"Ini… belum… selesai… Argh! Lepas, D.O Hyung!" teriak Suga seadanya. Ntah kenapa tiba-tiba dia merasakan sesak di dadanya.

"Merasa sesak, eoh? Perlu kuingatkan, di dalam tanah tidak ada udara" jelas D.O dengan nada datar. Tidak mau berlama-lama, kini tangan D.O merapat sempurna. Membuat seluruh tubuh Suga terhisap ke dalam tanah bagai di kubur hidup-hidup. Lagi, D.O tertawa merasa menang. Beberapa detik berlalu, keadaan sangat sepi di sana. Hingga…

SRET! SRET!

2 tanaman rambat mengunci pergelangan tangan D.O. D.O berusaha berontak tapi nihil, tanaman rambat ini sangat kuat.

DUAK!

Suga keluar dari tanah di belakang D.O. Suga berjalan ke hadapan D.O yang kini tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa. Suga menatap D.O lekat. Tangan Suga terulur mengangkat dagu D.O. Sekarang bergantian, D.O yang panik.

"Mau membunuhku, eoh? Kau tidak bisa semudah itu melangkahi jasadku, D.O Hyung yang manis…" ujar Suga dengan _smirk_ lalu mundur 2 langkah dari D.O. Terlihat pipi D.O agak merona yang terlihat sangat manis di mata Suga. "Hmm… Sekarang aku mengerti kenapa Kai Hyung mencintaimu" gumam Suga. Beberapa detik Suga terus menatap D.O. "Aku tidak mau berlama-lama lagi. Dimana Jiminnie-ku?" Tanya Suga dengan penekanan di kalimat terakhir. D.O tersentak.

"Mwo? N-Nan molla… Aku tidak bersamanya tadi. Aku baru saja mengalahkan V~ah" jelas D.O tidak mengerti atas pertanyaan Suga. Suga mengangguk-angguk.

"Jadi V~ah sudah tersingkirkan? Arraseo. Emmh,… Karena aku tidak puas dengan jawaban D.O Hyung, jadi… selamat tinggal…" ucap Suga dengan senyum miringnya.

Lagi-lagi tanaman rambat mencekik leher D.O erat. Bahkan kini D.O sudah terbatuk-batuk atas ulah Suga. Saat di rasa kesadaran D.O hampir menghilang, Suga melepaskan seluruh ikatan tanaman rambat yang melekat di tubuh D.O. D.O ambruk dengan posisi telungkup dan kepala yang menoleh ke kiri.

Perlahan kesadarannya hilang. Setelah melihat D.O tak bergerak sama sekali, Suga mendekat dengan santai kearah D.O. Berjongkok dan mengusap rambutnya.

'Dia masih hidup' batin Suga lega. "Mianhne, Hyung" gumam Suga lalu bangkit. Lagi, tiba-tiba dia merasa kepalanya berat dan pusing menghalaunya terlalu cepat. Hingga ia tak sadarkan diri kembali.

**ΩΩΩ**

Sementara itu, di ruangan yang lebih tertutup, 15 namja paruh baya tengah menahan nafas mereka akibat tayangan yang di lihat merek dari monitor.

"Dari Room 1, Do Kyung Soo gugur, dan pemenangnya Min Yoon Gi" lapor namja cantik itu.

"Dari Room 2, Choi Jun Hong gugur, dan pemenangnya Wu Yi Fan" lapor si namja mungil.

"Dari Room 3, Kim Min Seok gugur, dan pemenangnya Kim Nam Joon" lapor namja tampan.

"Dari Room 4, Zhang Yi Xing gugur, dan pemenangnya Bang Yong Guk" lapor namja bertubuh gempal.

"Dari Room 5, Moon Jong Up gugur, dan pemenangnya Kim Seok Jin" lapor namja bertubuh kekar.

"Dari Room 6, Oh Se Hun gugur, dan pemenangnya Jeon Jung Kook" lapor namja berkepala besar. Namja yang mendegar laporan itu hanya mengangguk-angguk.

"Tersisa 6 orang lagi, ne? Lanjutkan" perintah namja berwajah malaikat itu tegas.

"Baik!" jawab ke-14 namja lain tanpa bantahan.

**AUTHOR POV END**

**~TBC/Delete?~**

**A/n: Gk nyadar ampe 9 page bikinnya. '-' Mudah2an ini udh ckup panjang. Jeosonghamnida klo fokusnya ke Suga terus. #Bow# Review, please… ^^**


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**Title: The Halfs**

**Author: Lee Shikuni**

**Genre: Fantasy, friendship, romance**

**Archip: Sad ending, chapter, yaoi**

**Cast: -All members EXO**

** -All members BTS**

** -All members B.A.P**

** -All Members Super Junior**

** -And OC (Jika di perlukan *Jaga2*)**

**Warning: Yaoi Fanfic! DLDR! Setelah bca hrs di review, donk… ^^ Official Couple. Kecuali BTS.**

**A/n: Happy reading… ^^**

**AUTHOR POV**

Suga membuka matanya. Keadaan yang sama ia dapati dirinya pusing setengah mati saat sadar. Sekarang dia berada di aula sekolah.

DOR!

Sebuah peluru tertembak tepat di samping mata Suga. Membuat goresan kecil di sana. Suga tidak meringis atau apa pun. Dia terlampau terkejut karena sibuk menyeimbangkan tubuhnya.

"Aku ingin tahu, seberapa tangguh Life Power yang di miliki kaum Half di dunia ini" ucap seorang namja dengan wajah sinis. Suga menatapnya lekat.

"Kau tidak bisa membunuhku" ucap Suga pelan. Namja di hadapannya terkekeh.

"Tentu, saja. Jika aku sampai membunuhmu, itu adalah ke salahan yang paling fatal dalam hidupku. Bukankah kau sangat langka, Min Suga?" Tanya namja itu dengan nada sinis. Suga yang terduduk itu kini berusaha berdiri.

"Sedih rasanya mendengar sejarah jenisku terlahir 1000 tahun(?) sekali" gumam Suga yang di pastikan masih dapat di dengar lawannnya sekarang.

"Jika aku membuatmu mati, berarti aku juga mati" gumam namja itu lalu menyerang Suga dengan cepat. Tapi sebelum namja itu mendekat, Suga segera menghindar. Jujur saja, tubuh Suga masih lelah setelah pertandingan sebelumnya.

Namja itu terus menyerang Suga tanpa henti dengan senjata yang berbeda-beda yang dapat di keluarkan namja itu sesuai keinginannya seperti sihir. Sedang Suga terus mencoba menghindar. Dia harus mengimpun powernya dulu dan berpikir apa yang akan dia lakukan pada lawan barunya ini.

"Apa kau tidak lelah, Yong Guk Hyung?" Tanya Suga.

"Apa kau tidak lelah, Yoon Gi~ah? Kau terus saja menghindar dari seranganku. Apa kau takut? Cih! Seorang Life Power sepertimu, sepertinya pantas mati, ne?" tantang Yong Guk.

Suga mulai emosi. Bahkan dia hampir meledakkan seluruh benda yang ada di sekitarnya. Tapi dia ingat, seorang Half harus bisa mengontrol emosinya agar power-nya tidak terbuang sia-sia. Lagi pula, dia tidak boleh membunuh lawannya. Hanya membuatnya jatuh tak sadarkan diri, saja. Yah~ Setidaknya itu yang di perintahkan otaknya. Eh? Apa dia baru saja di 'bisiki'?

"Aku tidak mau melukaimu, Hyung…" gumam Suga pelan.

"Lakukanlah apa yang bisa kau lakukan padaku" tantang Yong Guk seperti tuli atas gumaman Suga. Padahal dia jelas mendengar itu. Kini Suga menatapnya dengan pandangan memohon. Tanpa basa-basi, Yong Guk mengarahkan pelatuknya kearah Suga.

BOOM! SRAK! DUAK!

"Argh!" ringis Suga saat dia kembali terpental untuk yang ke-2 kalinya mengenai sisi pelindung. Punggungnya terasa panas dan lagi-lagi sedikit tenaganya menguap ntah kemana. Padahal dia belum membalas serangan Yong Guk satu pun. Kini tubuhnya terbungkus sejenis jaring yang di keluarkan Yong Guk dari pelatuknya. 'Aku merasa babbo terperangkap jaring babbo seperti ini' batin Suga. Tiba-tiba Suga mendengar tawa kemenangan dari Yong Guk. Suga mendecih kesal.

"Mudah sekali meringkusmu, Suga~ah. Kau tidak berkonsentrasi di pertandinganmu kali ini" ucap Yong Guk so' bijak.

'Aku memang tidak pernah serius, untuk apa berkonsentrasi penuh pada sebuah pertandingan konyol macam ini?' batin Suga kesal.

Yong Guk terus memperhatikan Suga yang kini tengah merutuki Yong Guk dalam hatinya dengan manatap tajam mata Yong Guk. Seolah tidak peduli, Yong Guk membalikkan badannya dan melangkah menjauh dari Suga.

Melihat itu, Suga berusaha melepaskan jaring yang membungkus dirinya dengan sekuat tenaga.

SRAK!

Rusak sudah jaring itu. Yong Guk yang mendengar suara robekkan membalikkan tubuhnya ke belakang secara perlahan. Dan dia… tidak mendapati Suga di sana. Yong Guk segera berlari kecil ke tempat Suga tadi. Dia berjongkok dan mengambil seutas jaring miliknya yang telah rusak.

'Dimana dia bersembunyi?' batin Yong Guk bertanya dan matanya mulai menatap sekitar. 'Oh, atau jangan-jangan…' batin Yong Guk dan perlahan mendongakkan kepalanya keatas.

BUGH!

Saking terkejutnya, Yong Guk tak sempat menghindar dari serangan Suga yang mendadak. Suga menendangnya dengan sekuat tenaga. Membuatnya kini menyentuh dinding aula sekolahnya sekaligus sisi pelindung. Senjatanya pun tak sengaja terlepas tadi.

Ntah perasaannya atau apa, Yong Guk merasa kakinya dingin. Dingin sekali. Dengan cepat dia menatap kakinya yang sekarang mulai membeku. Yong Guk membelalakkan matanya. Lalu menatap Suga yang kini tengah ber-expresi menyeramkan –menurutnya— tengah mengendalikan es. Es itu kini menyelimut tubuh Yong Guk sepenuhnya. Tiba-tiba Suga menghentikan pergerakkan tanganya yang mengendalikan es itu.

"Yong Guk Hyung tahu dimana Jiminnie-ku?" Tanya Suga dengan nada datar.

"Ani. Selama pertandingan… aku… tidak melawan… atau melihat Jimin~ah…" jawab Yong Guk dengan lirih di akhir kalimat. Tubuhnya terasa lemas sekarang.

"Aku tidak puas dengan jawabanmu, Hyung" ucap Suga santai. Sekarang Suga membekap mulut Yong Guk dengan es. Membuat Yong Guk tidak bisa berbicara. Punggung Yong Guk pun sudah menempel pada sisi pelindung. Seluruh tenaganya hilang seketika.

Di tengah kesadarannya Yong Guk melihat Suga mulai mendekatinya pelan dengan seringai di wajahnya. Tapi setelah itu, Yong Guk tidak tahu apa yang akan di lakukan Suga padanya.

Suga terkekeh pelan melihat hasil karya es yang paling di banggakannya. Saat sudah berada di depan Yong Guk yang kini tak sadarkan diri, Suga melakukan hal yang sama pada lawannya yang lain. Mengelus kepala Yong Guk pelan. Lalu bergumam 'maaf', lalu kesadarannya menghilang lagi.

**ΩΩΩ**

Sedangkan di ruangan lain. Ruangan yang sama seperti chapter sebelumnya, 15 namja paruh baya masih dengan kegiatannya beberapa jam yang lalu. Memperhatikan layar monitor di depannya dengan sangat serius.

"Dari Room 1, Jeon Jung Kook gugur, dan pemenangnya Kim Seok Jin" lapor namja berwajah oriental.

"Dari Room 2, Kim Nam Joon gugur, dan pemenangnya Wu Yi Fan" lapor namja imut nan manis dengan suara riang ntah karena apa.

"Dari Room 3, Bang Yong Guk gugur, dan pemenangnya Min Yoon Gi" lapor namja bertubuh gempal.

"Tersisa 3 orang lagi yang akan masuk ke babak final. Mereka sudah di pindahkan ke lapangan bawah tanah" laporan terakhir di lontarkan namja berbadan kekar.

"Mereka ber-3 masuk final? Jadi mereka akan battle ber-3?" Tanya namja berwajah malaikat memastikan.

"Ye" jawab namja berbadan kekar itu.

"Sepertinya akan seru. Lanjutkan" perintah namja berwajah malaikat itu.

"Ye" jawab ke-14 namja lain.

**ΩΩΩ**

Ketiga orang namja secara bersamaan membuka mata mereka. Masing-masing dari mereka menyeimbangkan keadaan tubuhnya sendiri. Kini mereka berada di lapangan bawah tanah. Lapangan yang biasa mereka pakai untuk tanding atau latihan massal.

"Aku merasa di permainkan" gumam Suga seraya berdiri.

"Kapan ini akan berakhir?" Tanya Kris ntah pada siapa.

"Kalian berantakan sekali" ujar Jin sembari menatap 2 lawan di depannya yang penampilannya sudah tidak berbentuk(?). Suga dan Kris memperhatikan Jin yang tanpa luka. Hanya ada beberapa yang kotor di sisi wajahnya dan bahkan bajunya pun tak seberantakan mereka.

'Aku curiga dia ke salon terlebih dahulu' kira-kira itulah batin Suga dan Kris saat melihat penampilan Jin yang masih bisa di bilang baik-baik saja.

Tanpa aba-aba, Kris tiba-tiba menyerang Jin. Jin yang memiliki _reflex_ yang bagus dengan mudah bisa menghindar dengan cepat. Suga hanya melihat mereka yang sedang berkelahi.

"A-Apa kalian tidak merasa di permainkan?" Tanya Suga membuat perkelahian itu terhenti.

"Maksudmu?" Tanya Kris tidak mengerti.

"Yah~ Kita terbangun di lapangan depan lalu tiba-tiba kalian di _setting_ untuk menghabisi siapa pun yang ada di hadapan kalian. Sampai sekarang aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi" ujar Suga.

"Apa pun itu, menghabisi lawan adalah perintah otakku saat ini. Dan kalianlah lawanku!" teriak Kris di akhir kalimat. Tiba-tiba muncul seekor naga berukuran besar di depannya. Jin sudah mengambil ancang-ancang.

'Kenapa mereka tidak bisa berpikir jernih? Aish! Otak Half pemula sangat mudah untuk di kendalikan dan di _set_ ulang' batin Suga kesal.

Suga melihat pertarungan Jin dan Kris. Jin terus berusaha keras untuk mendekati Kris. Dan naga Kris yang terus menghalangi pergerakan Jin. Melihat itu selama 1 menit membuat Suga bosan. Dia merasa di lupakan di arena ini.

"Hoaam~ Kapan ini akan selesai?" gumam Suga seraya melangkah ke pinggir lapangan lalu berbaring sembari melihat mereka. Hingga dengkuran lembut terdengar dari mulut Suga. *Ckckck… Lagi gawat malah tidur… -_-*

"Aku tidak mengerti kenapa kau bisa ada di sini dan melawanku, Seok Jin~ah!" teriak Kris yang sibuk memberi aba-aba pada naganya.

DUAR!

Sebuah bola api akhirnya berhasil mengenai perut rata Jin. Jin terpental ke sisi pelindung. Posisinya yang terduduk dengan kepala menunduk dan asap yang keluar dari perut ratanya yang terlihat memerah akibat panas.

"Kau tidak mengerti? Hahaha!" tawa sinis keluar dari bibir Jin. Lalu dia mencoba berdiri. "Ini karena kemampuan self healing-ku yang membuatku mudah untuk menyembuhkan luka pada tubuhku" jelas Jin. Kris melihat perut rata Jin yang semakin lama, lukanya semakin tertutup dan tiba-tiba hilang tanpa bekas. Self healing-nya bekerja sangat cepat. Kris mendecih.

"Apa pun yang terjadi aku yang akan menang. Dan keluar dari permainan ini dengan selamat" ucap Kris menyombongkan power miliknya.

"Power-ku 1 tingkat lebih tinggi dari Lay-ge, teman sekelasmu itu, meski aku bahkan lebih muda darinya" ucap Jin dengan wajah sinis.

Ntah terbakar emosi dari mana, Kris menyerang Jin habis-habisan. Hingga Jin ke walahan melayaninya.

DUAK!

Sayap naga Kris membanting telak Jin kearah Suga yang tengah tertidur. Membuat Suga yang berada di belakang Jin menyentuh sisi pelindung dengan keras.

"Argh!" teriak Suga saat di rasa sekarang setengah dari tenaga seadanya(?) hilang.

BOOM!

Dengan bola api yang cukup besar, Kris melayangkannya kearah Jin. Suga yang merasakan sinyal berbahaya segera berlari menjauhi Jin meski terjatuh-jatuh.

Dan selesai! Jin tak sadarkan diri dengan tubuh memerah juga mengeluarkan asap saking panasnya. Mungkin kali ini self healing-nya tidak bisa bekerja dengan sangat cepat.

Suga yang melihat itu tercekat. Lalu menatap Kris yang sekarang tengah menatapnya tajam.

Tiba-tiba Suga berjalan perlahan kearah Kris. Ntah apa yang dia pikirkan. Matanya hanya tertuju pada mata Kris. Tersirat amarah di mata Suga. Berkali-kali naga Kris mencoba menepis pergerakkan Suga. Tapi nihil. Suga seperti tak memiliki jasad. Berulang kali sayap naga Kris menembus tubuhnya dan tak terjadi apa-apa pada Suga. Seperti… bayangan.

Kini Suga sudah berada di depan Kris. Kris pun sudah tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Dia tahu apa yang di lakukan olehnya nanti pasti sia-sia, karena dia tidak akan mungkin bisa menyentuh Suga.

Tangan Suga dengan cepat dan kuat, mencengkram rahang bawah Kris lalu mengangkatnya setinggi yang ia bisa. Ntah sadar atau tidak, Suga melempar Kris hingga menyentuh sisi pelindung dengan keras. Kembali Suga melangkah mendekat dengan wajah datar.

Naga Kris menggeram melihat itu. Suga menghentikan langkahnya. Lalu berbalik menatap naga Kris yang menatapnya penuh benci. Tangan Suga terangkat lalu dia menjentikkan jarinya. Tiba-tiba, asap berkumpul di samping naga itu dan membentuk seekor naga betina berwarna biru pekat. Naga Kris yang melihat itu mulai menatap lawan barunya. Suga ber-_smirk_ melihat itu. Berarti acaranya menghabisi Kris tidak akan terganggu lagi oleh naga Kris yang besar dan tidak berguna itu.

Suga berbalik menghadap Kris kembali. Kris panik saat melihat 2 naga di belakang Suga. Bahkan hingga tak memperhatikan Suga yang mendekat kearahnya.

Lapangan berlantai baja murni itu tiba-tiba mencuat membentuk 4 titik di sekeliling Kris atas perintah tangan Suga. Ke-4 titik yang di buat Suga itu mencuat setinggi 2 meter keatas. Dan melengkapinya dengan cuatan-cuatan lain. Kini Kris seperti berada di dalam jeruji.

"Yak! Apa yang kau laukan padaku, Yoon Gi?! Lepaskan aku!" teriak Kris.

"Asal kau menjawab dengan benar, Kevin. Dimana Jiminnie-ku?" Tanya Suga. Kris menggeram karena panggilan itu lagi.

"Molla!" jawab Kris asal. Mencoba tak peduli.

"Begitukah? Geurae. Aku juga mencoba untuk tidak mempedulikanmu" ucap Suga. Lalu ntah listrik darimana, Suga dapat mengalirkannya pada ke setiap sisi jeruji yang mengelilingi Kris.

Kris yang saat itu memegang salah-satu sisinya ikut menerima sengatan ber-volt besar itu. Seketika Kris tak sadarkan diri. Suga menghentikan penyerangannya. Dia mengembalikan cuatan jeruji itu seperti semula. Suga manatap Kris iba.

"Mianhne, Hyung" gumam Suga.

JRASH!

Tiba-tiba Suga di kejutkan oleh suara yang berasal dari atas kepalanya. Pelindung transparant itu terbuka. Terlihat dari sisi-sisi terbukannya yang berwarna ungu. Setelah terbuka semua, Suga segera keluar dari lapangan itu. Ntah sejak kapan naganya juga naga Kris telah menghilang. Sedari tadi yang mengganggu pikirannya hanya Jimin seorang. Dia harus mencarinya. Tapi kemana?

Suga mencari Jimin ke seluruh gedung sekolah dan gedung asrama. Kali ini semuanya terbebas dari pelindung trasnparant ntah buatan siapa. Tapi nihil, Suga tak menemukan pujaan hatinya.

Suga berpikir untuk mencari seorang Sonsaengnim yang mungkin bisa membantunya. Tapi saat berada di depan pintu ruang guru, Suga tidak juga masuk. Ruangannya gelap jika di lihat dari celah atas pintu. Sepertinya memang tidak ada siapa-siapa. Kemana semua orang? Akhirnya Suga memutuskan mencari di tempat lain.

CLEK!

Suara itu muncul saat Suga berbalik. Dan…

BUGH!

Suara itu adalah suara terakhir yang Suga ingat, sebelum penglihatnnya menjadi gelap.

**ΩΩΩ**

Suga membuka matanya perlahan. Dia berada di sebuah ruangan ntah apa. Di sini gelap dan di depannya ada sebuah layar monitor yang memperlihatkan seorang namja tengah terikat dengan posisi tergantung.

Suga menyipitkan matanya untuk melihat lebih jelas lagi siapa yang ada di layar itu. Hingga matanya terbelalak saat mengenal namja itu.

"Ruangan itu kedap suara juga udara. Sudah lama dia di sana. Aku tidak yakin dia bisa selamat" ucap sebuah suara ntah dari mana asalnya. Suga tidak peduli.

Suga yang merasa harus cepat seketika itu juga mencari pintu dan keluar dari ruangan itu. Ternyata dia ada di gedung sekolah. Lantai paling atas. Dia pernah ke sini sebelumnya untuk ke atap. Tapi hanya iseng. Sekarang dia harus mencari ruangan yang terdapat Jimin-nya di dalamnya.

Suga merasa pernah tahu tempat itu. Tapi dimana? Sementara kakinya melangkah menuruni tanggan di gedung sekolah, Suga mencoba mengingat-ingat dimana ruangan Jimin-nya berada. Dan saat dia menapaki kakinya di gedung asrama… Bingo! Suga ingat dimana ruangan itu berada.

Suga segera mempercepat langkahnya menuju atap asrama. Di atap asrma ada sebuah gudang tua. Ukurannya tidak terlalu besar. Tapi Suga yakin Jimin-nya berada di sana.

Sesampainya di depan pintu gudang tua itu, Suga mencoba membukanya. Tapi terkunci. Suga mencoba mendobraknya tapi tidak bisa. Perasaan panik sudah menjalarinya. Jimin tidak bisa bernafas di dalam sana. Akhirnya setelah mengumpulkan tenaganya, ia menendang pintu itu.

BRAK!

Dan berhasil terbuka. Tanpa lama, Suga segera masuk dan mendapati Jimin-nya dengan kondisi yang sama seperti yang dia lihat di layar monitor. Bahkan mulut Jimin di tutupi sehelai kain. Oh, Suga tidak akan kuat melihat ini.

"Ji-Jiminnie…" panggil Suga dengan nada lirih. Tanpa terasa air mata menggenang di pulupuk matanya. Perlahan kelopak mata Jimin terbuka. Mata itu menyiratkan ketakutan juga kerinduan. "A-Aku di sini Jimmnie, kau tidak perlu takut" ujar Suga menenangkan.

Jimin tak lagi fokus pada namjachingu-nya saat ia melihat di pintu siluet orang asing. Keadaan langit yang mendung di luar membuat penerangan minim di sini.

BUGH!

Lagi, Suga tak sadarkan diri. Jimin yang melihat itu hanya bisa menahan tangisnya. Apa yang bisa ia lakukan?

"Sebaiknya kau juga tidur, Park Jimin" ucap orang itu lalu menyuntikkan sesuatu ke lehernya. Perlahan pandangannya mengabur, hingga mata itu terpejam.

**ΩΩΩ**

Mata Suga mengerjap. Menyesuaikannya dengan cahaya. Saat Suga menyadari dia tidak di kamarnya, dengan spontan dia bangun. Pening segera menyapanya. Lagi-lagi Suga harus menyesuaikan tubuhnya.

"Mwohani? Kau harusnya beristirahat, Suga~ah" ujar suara seseorang.

"Ugh~ Ige eoddiga?" Tanya Suga, lalu menatap namja berdimple di depannya ini.

"Dimana lagi?" namja itu balik bertanya alih-alih menjawab. Suga memutar bola matanya malas. Ini Ruang Kesehatan.

"Eee… Jimin?" Tanya Suga pada namja itu yang kini berjalan ke ranjang di seberangnya. Di sana Jimin-nya terbaring.

"Tenang saja, dia tidak apa-apa. Kami sempat kesulitan mengembalikkan nafasnya yang pendek-pendek setelah di sekap di gudang kecil itu. Hihihi… Academy terkadang kejam, ne?" jelas namja itu. Suga menatapnya tidak mengerti.

"Apa maksudmu, Hyung?" Tanya Suga tidak mengerti.

"Semua ini, adalah permainan yang di buat Academy untuk kita. Melihat ketangguhan kita saat lawan di pilih secara acak" jelas namja yang lebih tua dari Suga itu. Suga mencerna sejenak. "Kau harus banyak istirahat. Lukamu cukup parah di bagian punggung juga tengkuk. Beruntung di pukul seperti itu tidak membuat tengkukmu patah" jelas namja itu.

"Gamsahamnida, Lay Hyung…" ucap Suga dan di balas anggukan oleh Lay lalu dirinya keluar dari ruangan Suga.

Suga menatap Jimin lekat. Dia sangat khawatir. Bagaimana keadaan Jimin saat dia tengah bertarung dengan lawan-lawan babbo-nya?

"Eungh~" lenguh Jimin lalu membuka matanya. Jimin melihat sekitar dan mendapati Suga tengah tersenyum khawatir melihatnya. "Jangan tersenyum seperti itu, Hyung" kata pertama yang di ucapkan Jimin itu membuat Suga terkekeh kecil. Suga bangkit dari ranjangnya, lalu duduk di kursi sebelah ranjang Jimin.

"Gwaenchana? Bagaimana perasaanmu?" Tanya Suga seraya mengambil tangan Jimin yang paling dekat dan menggesek-gesekkannya pada pipinya sendiri. Jimin terkekeh melihat Hyung-nya itu.

"Naneun gwaenchanayo…" jawab Jimin. Untuk beberapa detik suasana hening kembali. Jimin tersenyum melihat Suga yang tak menghentikan kegiatannya. "Nan jeongmal bogoshipoyo~" gumam Jimin. Seketika Suga menghentikan kegiatannya dan menatap mata Jimin lekat.

"Nado~ Kau tahu aku sangat mengkhawatirkanmu, Jiminnie?" Tanya Suga seraya bangkit dari duduknya dan menyatukan kening mereka berdua. Jantung mereka sama-sama berdebar keras.

Perlahan tapi pasti, Suga menyatukan bibir mereka. Untuk beberapa detik tetap begitu. Suga menjauhkan diri sedikit dari Jimin.

"Jangan buat aku khawatir lagi" gumam Suga.

"Ne" jawab Jimin pasrah. Setelah itu, Suga mulai melumat lembut bibir Jimin yang di balas oleh Jimin. Dan 'kiss momment' mereka menutup cerita di chapter ini.

**AUTHOR POV END**

**~TBC/Delete?~**

**A/n: Ok, yang ini juga ke bablasan 9 page again. _ Tp tunggu. Di adegan terakhir kenapa serasa YoonMin ya, bukan MinSuga? Hehehe… Shi kayaknya kebawa karakter Suga di sini. Semoga chap ini memuaskan. Review, please… ^^**


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**Title: The Halfs**

**Author: Lee Shikuni**

**Genre: Fantasy, friendship, romance**

**Archip: Sad ending, chapter, yaoi**

**Cast: -All members EXO**

** -All members BTS**

** -All members B.A.P**

** -All Members Super Junior**

** -And OC (Jika di perlukan *Jaga2*)**

**Warning: Yaoi Fanfic! DLDR! Setelah bca hrs di review, donk… ^^ Official Couple. Kecuali BTS.**

**A/n: Happy reading… ^^**

**SUGA POV**

"Eungh~" lenguhku saat aku merasa ada yang mengusik tidurku. Aku mencoba tak peduli. Tapi sesuatu bergerak-gerak agak kasar di bibirku.

Lidah itu menjilat bibirku. Meminta akses masuk ke dalam mulutku secara lembut. Karena aku masih tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi dan tak kunjung membuka mulutku, dia menggigit bibir bawahku cukup keras.

Terkejut, aku membuka mulutku dan lidah itu masuk begitu saja. Dia membelit dan menghisap lidahku.

"Ngghh~" desahan itu _reflex_ keluar dari mulutku saat lidah itu menggelitik langit-langit mulutku. "Se.. Empht… sak~" ucapku di sela-sela lumatannya yang begitu liar.

Setelah itu seseorang itu menjauhkan dirinya. Aku baru membuka mataku. Kulihat Jimin menyeka sekitar mulutnya dan tersenyum… err… aku tak perlu mendeskripsikannya. Kalian pasti tahu wajahnya sekarang ini seperti apa.

"Akhirnya Hyung bangun juga. Aku bangunkan sedari tadi Hyung tak bergerak sama sekali. Jadi…" kalimatnya terhenti. Dengan senyuman menyebalkan itu.

"Lalu dengan cara seperti itu kau membangunkanku?" Tanyaku dengan suara berat sehabis bangun tidur.

"Ne" jawabnya singkat.

"Yak!" teriakku seraya melempar bantal yang kupakai tadi padanya. Ok, sekarang aku merasa wajahku memanas.

"Haha… Sudahlah, Hyung. Jika kau suka, mengaku saja. Aku bisa melakukannya setiap pagi untukmu. Bahkan setiap saat pun aku bersedia" ucapnya seraya terkekeh. Aku memandangnya malas. "Tidak perlu berpura-pura, wajahmu sudah menjelaskan semuanya" tambahnya lagi dan tak menghentikan kekehannya. Apa?! Wa-wajahku…

Aku meraba wajahku yang memang terasa panas. Apa memerah? Semerah apa? Aku menundukkan kepala malu.

"Wajahmu merah sekali, Hyung!" teriak Jimin lantang. Aku mendongakkan kepalaku, lalu menendangnya terjatuh dari ranjang.

"Jangan berteriak!" peringatku dengan nada tertahan.

"Aw! Appo~ Kau tega, Hyung" rengeknya seraya berdiri dengan mengusapi pantatnya yang sukses mendapat _morning kiss_ dari lantai Ruang Kesehatan.

"Kenapa kau harus membangunkanku dengan cara seperti itu?" lirihku seraya mengusap wajahku.

"Habis aku sudah teriak-teriak Hyung tidak juga bangun. Ya… Mau tak mau aku lakukan saja cara itu. And see…" ucapnya dengan kalimat menggantung yang tak perlu lagi dia lanjutkan.

"Memang tidak ada cara lain lagi? Lain kali jangan lakukan" ucapku memberi keputusan. Dia menekuk wajahnya.

"Tidur Hyung sangat pulas tadi. Tapi kau suka kan, Hyung?" Tanya Jimin yang wajahnya cepat sekali berubah menjadi wajah yang ingin sekali kutendang ke toilet(?). *Bahasanya… ==a #ShiDiGantungReaders

"Diam!" teriakku. Dia terkekeh. Aku mencoba turun dari ranjangnya. Semalam aku tidur berdua dengannya di ranjang Jimin.

Tapi baru satu langkah, badanku langsung limbung. Kakiku tak kuat menahan berat badanku. Jimin yang ada di depanku dengan sigap merangkulku.

"Kata Lay Hyung kau harus banyak beristirahat, Hyung. Tenagamu banyak terbuang. Tidak aneh jika bangun di pagi pertama kau ke sulitan berjalan. Biar kutebak. Kau pasti mau ke kamar, kan?" tanyanya tepat dengan niatanku(?). Tanpa kujawab, dia dengan sigap langsung menggendongku ala _bridal style_. "Kajja kita ke kamar. Kuharap Lay Hyung mengizinkan" ujarnya dengan semangat. Lalu kami berjalan keluar ruang rawat kami untuk menemui Lay Hyung.

**ΩΩΩ**

"Apa kakimu sakit, Hyung?" Tanya Jimin yang masih menggendongku. Kami berada di lorong asrama. Setelah perdebatan kecil Jimin dan Lay Hyung, aku di perbolehkan Lay Hyung istirahat di kamar asrama. Aku mengeratkan peganganku pada lehernya dan membenamkan wajahku di dadanya.

"Agak sakit sedikit. Lebih di dominasi nyilu, sih" jawabku pelan. Aku merasakan dia hanya mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya.

CLEK!

Pintu kamar kami terbuka. Dia membawaku ke ranjangku dan membaringkanku di sana. Tapi aku tetap tak melepaskan rangkulanku.

"Hyung, gwenchana? Apa ada yang Hyung butuhkan?" Tanya Jimin. Aku tak menjawab. Malah semakin menelusupkan kepalaku di dada bidangnya. Tiba-tiba kudengar dia terkekeh. "Hyung manja, sekali…" godanya.

"Tidak apa-apa, kan? Sekali-kali begini tidak apa, kan?" jawabku. Ntah kenapa aku sedang ingin bermanja padamu, Jimin~ah.

Sembari terus terkekeh, Jimin mencoba melonggarkan rangkulanku. Terpaksa aku menuruti pergerakkannya. Dia berhenti terkekeh dan kini menatapku lekat. Dengan perlahan dia mendekatkan wajahnya padaku. Melihat itu, ntah kenapa aku lebih memilih untuk menutup mata.

Dan beberapa detik kemudian, aku bisa merasakan sebuah benda kenyal menyapa bibirku. Jimin melumat bibirku dengan lembut. Dan aku membalasnya. Jimin mulai menjilati bibirku, tapi tak menuntutku membuka mulut. Hanya bermain di luar sana sebentar, lalu menjauhkan kepalanya dariku.

"Kau belum sarapan Hyung" ujarnya.

"Kau juga" timpalku.

"Aku akan ke bawah untuk mengambil sarapan kita. Tunggu sebentar di sini, ne?" pintanya. Aku mengangguk.

"Jangan lama, Jimin~ah" ucapku. Dia tersenyum menyebalkan. Kenapa gaya tersenyumnya begitu terus sejak pagi?

"Kau tak mau aku jauh-jauh dari Hyung, ne?" godanya lagi. Aku menatapnya malas.

"Ani. Aku lapar. Aku lebih membutuhkan makanan yang kau bawa nanti dari pada membutuhkanmu sekarang" jawabku dengan expresi tak peduli. Seketika dia cemberut. Aku menatapnya tak suka. "Kenapa diam? Kau tak niat menolongku?" tanyaku dengan nada agak tinggi. Tanpa banyak bicara lagi Jimin melangkah keluar kamar.

"Akan ku hukum kau Suga Hyung!" gumam Jimin. Tapi aku masih bisa mendengarnya. Setelah pintu tertutup, aku terkekeh pelan. Asyik juga menjahilinya. Aku jadi penasaran bagaimana wajah seriusku tadi sampai dia cemberut begitu. Apa expresiku terlalu menghayati?

TOK! TOK! TOK!

Suara pintu kamar asramaku dan Jimin di ketuk. Aku menoleh kearah pintu.

"Nugu?" Tanyaku dengan nada yang agak tinggi agar terdengar keluar kamar.

"Ini kami!" sahut orang di luar. Itu suara Rap Monster.

"Oh. Masuk, saja. Tidak di kunci!" ujarku, lalu pintu terbuka. Memperlihatkan anak BTS Class yang lain. Aku tersenyum ramah.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu, Suga Hyung?" Tanya J-Hope yang langsung mengambil tempat duduk di sebelah ranjangku.

"Nan gwenchanayo… bagaimana dengan kalian? Kalian juga ikut 'bermain', kan?" tanyaku.

"Kami sudah tidak apa-apa. Hanya keadaan V~ah saja yang belum sembuh total" ujar Jin Hyung yang sedang merangkul V. Aku melihat kearah V. Dia tersenyum padaku dan wajahnya pun agak pucat.

"Memangnya kalian tidak terluka parah? Kelihatannya kalian sehat-sehat saja" ucapku.

"Semua berkat Lay Hyung, D.O Hyung juga Jin Hyung. Kami bisa sembuh total dengan cepat" jawab Jung Kook.

"Keadaanmu sendiri bagaimana, Suga~ah?" Tanya Jin Hyung.

"Kata Lay Hyung aku masih butuh banyak istirahat. Tenagaku terbuang banyak. Berjalan saja tidak bisa. Kakiku sakit, Hyung" jelasku.

"Oh, ne. Semua siswa di liburkan selama seminggu" ucap Rap Monster. Aku menatapnya tak percaya.

"Jinjja?" tanyaku. Dia mengangguk.

"Kuharap Hyung bisa sembuh dengan cepat" ucap J-Hope.

"Eh? Jimin kemana?" Tanya Jung Kook. Semua mata melihat kearahnya.

"Dia sedang ke bawah mengambil sarapan untuk kami" jawabku. Dan mereka ber-'oh' ria.

CLEK!

Pintu terbuka dan menampakkan sosok Jimin yang sedang membawa nampan.

"Eoh? Annyeong… Kalian di sini? Pantas lorong lantai ini sepi saat aku lewat" ucap Jimin dengan wajah tanpa dosa sembari berjalan kearahku. Yang lain memandangnya bak ingin menjitaknya. J-Hope yang melihat Jimin masuk segera berdiri dan kursi itu sekarang di pakai Jimin.

"Jimin~ah, sekolah di liburkan selama seminggu" jelas Rap Monster untuk yang kedua kalinya. Sedang Jimin sedang sibuk dengan sarapan kami.

"Ne, aku tahu. Tao Hyung memberitahukannya padaku. Tadi aku bertemu dengannya. Mukanya agak kusut. Sepertinya mengkhawatirkan Kris Hyung" responnya santai. Seketika aku tertegun.

"Ya sudah. Kami keluar dulu. Mau makan. Jadi lapar melihat kalian sarapan" ujar Jin Hyung seraya berjalan kearah pintu.

"Memang kapan Jin Hyung tidak lapar, eoh?" beo Jimin. Untungnya, Jin Hyung berusaha untuk tidak peduli. Setelah semua keluar, keadaan sepi dengan aku yang masih tertegun kaget. "Kajja makan, Hyung. Cream sup-nya keburu dingin" ucap Jimin. Dia menyendokkan cream sup itu untukku. Tapi aku masih diam. "Hyung, gwemchana?" Tanya Jimin khawatir.

"J-Jimin…" panggilku lirih.

"Ne?" responnya sabar.

"Se-Sebenarnya…" kalimatku menggantung. Jimin sabar menungguku menyelesaikan kalimatku. "Aku… Aku yang membuat Kris Hyung begitu" lanjutku. Kali ini Jimin yang terdiam. "Aku yakin sekarang keadaannya kritis. Aku terlalu emosi untuk di permainkan, sedangkan aku tak tahu kau dimana saat itu. Jika kau bertemu Tao Hyung dengan wajah seperti itu, itu berarti karena aku" jelasku. Aku benar-benar merasa bersalah. Jika aku tak ingat emosi, mungkin Kris Hyung sudah tak bernyawa sekarang.

"Sudahlah, Hyung… Itu bukan kesalahanmu…" hibur Jimin dan kembali menyodorkan sesendok cream sup ke depan mulutku. Tapi aku menggeleng tanda menolak dan dia menyimpan mangkuk cream sup itu di meja nakas samping ranjangku.

"Tentu saja itu kesalahanku. Memangnya siapa yang bisa menghajarnya selain aku?" beoku benar-benar merasa bersalah.

GREP!

Seketika Jimin memelukku. Erat sekali. Dia membuatku bersandar pada dada bidangnya. Aku benar-benar merasa bersalah pada Tao Hyung. Aku sudah membuat Kris Hyung-nya dalam keadaan kritis.

"Sudah tenang?" Tanya Jimin. Aku diam sebentar. Menyetabilkan emosiku yang hampir meluap. Lalu mengangguk pelan. Jimin melepaskan pelukkannya dan kembali menyodorkan sendok itu. "Setelah kita sarapan, kita kunjungi saja Kris Hyung dan Tao Hyung. Aku bertemu Tao Hyung di kantin. Mungkin Kris Hyung masih di rawat di Ruang Kesehatan" jelas Jimin. Dengan ragu aku mengangguk. Mengunjunginya sih tidak apa-apa. Tapi Ruang Kesehatan? Itu yang membuatku merasa keberatan.

**ΩΩΩ**

Aku berjalan menuju Ruang Kesehatan di papah Jimin. Sesampainya di sana, sebenarnya aku enggan masuk. Tapi rasa bersalahku lebih besar dari itu.

"Annyeong…" sapa kami berdua saat masuk ruang rawat Kris Hyung yang di tunjukkan Lay Hyung saat kami bertemu di depan Ruang Kesehatan. Tao Hyung dan Kris Hyung menoleh.

"Annyeong…" balas Tao Hyung ramah. Sekarang keadaannya cukup baik-baik saja dari pada yang di deskripsikan Jimin tadi. Aku menatap Jimin menuntut. Jimin hanya mengangkat bahunya tidak tahu.

"Bagaimana keadaan kalian?" tanyaku mencoba ramah.

"Kami tidak apa-apa. Duduklah dulu Suga. Sepertinya kau kesulitan berjalan" jawab Tao Hyung. Dia mempersilahkanku duduk di samping ranjang Kris Hyung. Sedang Jimin berdiri di belakangku. "Aku sudah pulih. Hanya Kris-ge saja yang harus banyak istirahat. Kata Lay-ge, tubuh Kris-ge mendapat 'aliran kejut'. Cukup lama menstabilkan keadaannya. Tapi dia sekarang sudah tidak apa-apa" lanjut Tao. Aku menatap Kris Hyung yang tak mau bertemu kontak mata denganku. Dia pasti marah karena aku yang melakukan ini padanya.

"Tao Hyung, tadi pagi aku melihatmu di kantin dengan wajah kusut. Mwohae?" Tanya Jimin. Aku beralih menatap Jimin lalu menatap Tao Hyung.

"Oh, itu… Aku hanya kurang tidur saja semalaman menjaga Kris Hyung. Tadi malam aku hanya tidur 2 jam. Hehehe… Apa aku terlihat sebegitu kusutnya?" jelas Tao Hyung. Jimin terkikik pelan.

"Tidak juga. Tapi itu membuatku khawatir melihatnya. Kukira ada sesuatu yang terjadi pada Kris Hyung" ujar Jimin. Aku menatap Jimin lagi dengan pandangan kesal. Jimin khawatir melihat wajah kusut Tao Hyung? Ok, aku cemburu –sepertinya-.

"Tao Hyung, bagaimana jika kami saja yang menjaga Kris Hyung untuk sementara? Tao Hyung pergilah tidur. Tidak bagus juga untuk tubuhmu jika terus memaksakan diri" tawarku pada Tao Hyung. Tao Hyung nampak berpikir sejenak. Dia menatap Kris Hyung yang menggeleng pelan. Aish! Dia manja sekali.

"Sepertinya tidak bisa. Kris Hyung tidak mau di tinggal" tolak Tao Hyung lembut.

"Hyung tidak perlu meninggalkannya jauh-jauh. Tidur saja di sofa itu. Dan kami yang akan menjaganya" bujukku lagi. Aku tidak bisa meminta maaf dengan ada Tao Hyung di sini, atau aku akan di hajarnya.

Tao Hyung menatap Kris Hyung lagi. Samar-samar aku mendengar Kris Hyung berbisik 'di sini saja' pada Tao Hyung. Kris Hyung menarik tangan Tao Hyung. Menyuruhnya berbaring di samping Kris Hyung. Kris Hyung memeluk Tao Hyung posesif. Dan tak berapa lama, terdengar dengkuran halus keluar dari bibir Tao Hyung yang tertidur di dada Kris Hyung. Tanpa sadar aku tersenyum manis melihatnya.

"Kris Hyung, sebenarnya aku ke sini untuk minta maaf masalah 'permainan' kemarin. Mianhne… aku terbawa emosi. Karena aku, Kris Hyung jadi begini. Aku benar-benar minta maaf. Aku kalut karena memikirkan orang yang ada di belakangku ini" ucapku panjang lebar. Aku menundukkan kepalaku dalam. Aku benar-benar merasa bersalah. Sebenarnya apa yang kulakukan saat itu? Babbo!

"Kenapa kau terlihat begitu bersalah, Suga? Itu kan hanya 'permainan'. Jika aku terluka karena sebuah 'permainan', itu sudah wajar. Kau juga terluka, kan?" Tanya Kris Hyung. Aku masih belum berani melihatnya.

"Ne. Tapi, tetap saja…" gumamku alih-alih menjawabnya.

"Apa ini tujuanmu kemari dan menawarkan diri menjagaku sementara Panda-ku tidur?" Tanya Kris Hyung dengan suara beratnya. Apa tubuhku bergetar? Apa tubuhku bergetar?

"Ne. Aku tidak mau Tao Hyung tahu jika aku yang melalukan ini padamu" jawabku pelan.

"Arraseo. Kau… semoga cepat sembuh, ne?" ucap Kris Hyung. Seketika aku mendongakkan kepalaku. Dan hal pertama yang kulihat adalah Kris Hyung tersenyum menatap wajah tertidur Tao Hyung dengan sebelah tanganya yang terus mengusap pipi tirus Tao Hyung.

"M-Mwo?" beoku tak mengerti apa yang terjadi.

"Ah, Hyung juga. Semoga cepat sembuh" ujar Jimin tiba-tiba. Kris Hyung hanya bergumam 'gomawo' dengan tidak jelas.

"A-Apa ini artinya, Hyung memaafkanku?" Tanyaku memastikan. Tapi dia tidak menjawab. Untuk beberapa menit, hening mulai memasuki ruangan.

**ΩΩΩ**

"Suga, bisa kau potongkan aku apel?" pinta Kris Hyung. Aku mengangguk kecil, lalu mulai memotong apel yang berada di meja nakasnya. Sekarang di ruang rawat Kris Hyung hanya ada aku, Kris Hyung dan Tao Hyung yang masih tertidur. Jimin sedang keluar untuk mengambilkan makan siang kami semua karena sebentar lagi waktunya makan siang.

"Ige. Sudah kupotongkan" ucapku setelah selesai memotong.

"Masukkan ke mulutku" perintah Kris Hyung. Aku jadi sebal di suruh menjaganya.

"Yak! Hyung! Aku seperti babumu begini! Aku tidak mengerti kenapa Tao Hyung bisa tahan denganmu!" ucapku kesal. Dengan berat hati –terntu saja— aku memasukkan sepotong apel ke mulut Kris Hyung. Semoga tidak ada yang melihat.

"Kris Hyung, ini makananmu juga Tao Hyung" ucap Jimin tiba-tiba tanpa jeda dan tanpa pembukaan. *Emg UUD '45? -_-* Aku sampai terkejut melihat dia tiba-tiba ada di hadapan ranjang Kris Hyung.

"Gomawo. Emmh,… Makanan kalian dimana, Jimin?" Tanya Kris Hyung heran.

"Emmh,… Bangunkan saja dulu Tao Hyung. Kami mau berpamitan" jawab Jimin.

"Eh?" beoku terkejut. Kok, begitu? Dia kenapa, sih?

"Hmm,… Baby… Ireona… Makan siang sudah siap…" panggil Kris Hyung lembut. Lagi-lagi aku tak sadar tersenyum manis melihat _momment_ imut di hadapanku. Tao Hyung menggeliat kecil, lalu membuka matanya.

Oh, aku baru menyadari bahwa Tao Hyung sangat imut. Pantas saja Kris Hyung mencintainya. Dan aku juga mengerti kenapa Tao Hyung tahan dengan Kris Hyung. Setelah di lihat, Kris Hyung jadi orang yang berbeda di hadapan Tao Hyung. Dia lebih… hangat dan lembut.

"Ye, Ge? Wei shenme?" Tanya Tao Hyung dengan suara serak.

"Sudah waktunya makan siang, Baby… Kau harus makan" ucap Kris Hyung lembut. Tao Hyung menatap sekitar. Dan pandangannya terhenti padaku. Aku tersenyum.

"Suga? Kau masih di sini? Oh.. berapa lama aku tertidur, Ge?" Tanya Tao Hyung pada Kris Hyung. Kris Hyung terkekeh lalu mengacak rambut Tao Hyung gemas.

"Cukup lama, Baby…" jawab Kris Hyung.

"Emm… Tao Hyung, Kris Hyung. Kami pamit dulu, ne? Selamat makan…" pamit Jimin lalu menarikku tanpa perasaan.

Selama di jalan aku terus berteriak pada Jimin agar dia lebih lembut sedikit. Aku jalan terantuk-antuk dengan cara berjalanku yang tidak benar karena kakiku sakit dan terasa lemas. Tapi dia tak menghiraukan teriakkanku. Tiba-tiba dia menundukkanku di sebuah meja kantin yang terdapat makanan di depannya dengan kasar. Dan dia duduk di seberangku.

"Makan siangmu" ucap Jimin acuh.

"Neo waeyo, eoh?" tanyaku. Dia hanya diam dan menikmati makanannya. Kalau begini, aku jadi tidak nafsu makan. Aku menatap tak berselera pada cream sup hangat di depanku. Lalu beralih menatap keluar jendela di sebelahku. Lapangan basket. Aku jadi ingin main basket.

"Kenapa tidak di makan? Cepat buka mulutmu" perintah Jimin. Seketika aku menoleh dan mendapati sesendok cream sup ada di depan mulutku. Aku menatapnya tak suka. Sayangnya dia memasukkan sendok itu ke dalam mulutku secara paksa. Membuat aku mau tak mau menelan semuanya. Setelah itu ia asyik lagi dengan makanannya. Aku memandang lagi lapangan basket. "Aku tidak suka—"

"Aku tahu kau cemburu pada Kris Hyung. Iya, kan?" tanyaku sarkaktis memotong kalimatnya. Dia terdiam. Aku tetap tak mengalihkan pandanganku. "Lain kali bilang lebih awal. Kau membuatku bingung apa yang membuatmu seperti ini. Dan juga, jangan berlaku kasar jika kau sedang cemburu. Kau menyakitiku" ujarku yang lebih mirip seperti rengekkan.

"Mianhne, Hyung… Lagi pula, untuk apa ada acara suap-suapan segala, sih?" cibir Jimin dengan nada tak suka. Aku terkikik. Jadi karena itu?

"Aku kan berjanji pada Tao Hyung untuk menjaga Kris Hyung…" ucapku seraya tersenyum padanya.

"Termasuk mengurusinya? Menyuapinya? Yang benar saja! Kau hanya bilang MENJAGANYA" cibir Jimin lagi. Aku terkekeh.

"Tentu saja… Jika Kris Hyung kelaparan bagaimana? Aku kan tak enak pada Tao Hyung" ujarku.

"Hukumanmu kutambah 2x lipat, Hyung" gumam Jimin. Aku menatapnya waspada. Apa yang akan dia lakukan padaku?

Setelah itu suasana sedikit menghangat. Aku mulai memakan makan siangku dengan santai. Sedang Jimin sedang menyantap pencuci mulutnya. Dia memakan buah apel merah itu masih dengan emosi.

"Kau juga mengatakan khawatir pada Tao Hyung, kan? Kau pikir aku tidak sama?" tanyaku memulai pembicaraan yang sebenarnya tidak boleh di tiru oleh sebuah pasangan. Tapi maksud kami hanya saling terbuka, saja. *Jgn mancing kemarahan pasangan sendiri, y… ^^* Jimin terdiam sebentar.

"Itu kan hanya basa-basi" jawabnya.

"Aku juga hanya melakukan pekerjaanku" timpalku cepat. Hening lagi. Jimin sekarang agak pelan memakan apelnya. Dan aku kini hanya mengaduk-aduk makananku. Huft~ Aku jadi malas makan. Kulihat dari ujung mataku, Jimin sedang minum.

Tapi tiba-tiba dia pindah duduk ke sebelahku dan menarik tengkukku. Aku terkejut, karena sakit. Tengkukku masih sembuh benar. Kenapa dia pegang?

Dia mendekatkan wajahnya padaku. Dan… dia menciumku. Di kantin?! Aku terlalu syok. Sebelumnya, kami tidak pernah melakukan ini di tempat umum. Jimin menggigit bibir bawahku dan dia semakin menekan tengkukku.

"Aw!" erangku saat kurasa tengkukku sangat sakit sekarang.

Saat mulutku terbuka seperti itu, Jimin mendorong sesuatu dari mulutnya ke mulutku. Terasa seperti air dan… apel yang sudah lembut di kunyahnya. Setelah semua yang ada di mulutnya kosong, dia beralih menghisap kuat bibir bawah dan atasku. Memagutnya sebentar dan menggigiti kecil bibir atas dan bawahku. Setelah itu dengan kasar ia melumat bibirku sebentar. Lalu ia menjauhkan dirinya dariku. Aku meringis saat tangannya melepaskan tengkukku. Tiba-tiba dia terkekeh.

"Aku suka melihat bibirmu membengkak karena aku, Hyung" ucap Jimin pelan. Pipiku serasa memanas lagi. Sebelum bicara, aku segera menelan apel yang Jimin 'berikan' padaku.

"K-Kenapa kau lakukan itu di sini, Jimin~ah?" tanyaku dengan nada pelan.

"Wae geurae? Sonsaengnimdeul saja sudah tahu kalau kau milikku" ujarnya santai. Eh? Benar juga. Academy ini luas, tapi di huni sedikit orang. Sebuah hubungan, pasti akan sangat mudah menyebar beritanya. "Wajahmu merah sekali, Hyung" celetuk Jimin. Rasanya aku mau melemparkan makan siangku ke wajah menyebalkannya itu.

"T-Tapi kan aku malu… Kita tidak pernah melakukannya di…" aku menggantung kalimatku. Aku tidak bisa berkata-kata lagi. "Lagi pula, kenapa kau lakukan itu?" tanyaku dengan nada menuntut.

"Aku tahu kau tidak akan makan lagi. Jadi itu minum dan pencuci mulutmu" jawabnya masih dengan santai. Aku mebelalakkan mataku. Dengan cara seperti itu?!

"Ugh!" erangku saat aku menyentuh tengkukku.

"Gwenchana, Hyung?" Tanya Jimin khawatir.

"Kau menekan tengkukku" jawabku alih-alih menjawab. Jimin termenung sebentar. Aku ia membelalakkan matanya dan segera memelukku.

"Oh, aigo! Aku lupa soal tengkukmu! Oh my God… Apa aku menekannya cukup keras? Sakit sekali, ne? Mianhne, Hyung…" ucap Jimin tanpa jeda. Aku hanya terus meringis karena ini benar-benar sakit.

"Pusing Jimin" gumamku sembari menahan sakit.

"Mwo?" Tanya Jimin.

"Aku agak pusing" jawabku pelan.

"Mianhne, Hyung… Aku tidak sengaja. Aku benar-benar lupa" ucapnya. Tiba-tiba aku merasakan Jimin menciumi tengkuk dan leherku lembut.

"Eungh~ Ji… Minh~ A…pa.. yang kau lakukan? Emmhh~ Jangan… di… sana… Aahh~" desahku saat aku rasa dia mulai menghisap bagian sensitif di leherku. Oh… aku harap dia tidak melakukan'nya' di sini.

**SUGA POV END**

**ΩΩΩ**

**AUTHOR POV**

Sementara itu, jauh dari Academy itu, ada sekelompok namja yang sedang berjalan santai melewati hutan.

"Dari sini masih jauh" keluh seorang namja yang paling cantik di sana.

"Kalau begitu kita tidak bisa bersantai lagi. Kajja bergerak!" perintah seorang namja berkulit agak tan di antara mereka. Alih-alih menurutinya, mereka semua berlari dengan cepat.

'Bersiaplah! Kami akan datang!' batin ke-6 namja itu.

**AUTHOR POV END**

**~TBC/Delete?~**

**A/n: Yg ini kebablasan 11 page. Masih kurang panjang? #AsahGolok #Kidding# Kenapa pas ke sini rated-nya jadi M? Apa harus Shi rubah ratingnya? Ya ampun… Shi juga pengen sih sebenernya nyiumin terus bibirnya Suga kyk Jimin di sini. Oh, ya. Chapter ini sebenernya buat ngembaliin pandangan Couple. Terakir di chapter kemarin Shi ngerasa Suga jadi Seme. Sekarang, di sini Shi habis-habisan ngasih liat Suga jadi Uke. Karena nama Couple-nya MinSuga, bkn YoonMin. Emmh,… Review, please… ^^**


End file.
